


Akamatsu Den

by KonaKoa



Category: Fushigi Yuugi
Genre: Drama, Dramatic, Marriage, Multi, Prequel, Tenkyoku, Ying Feng - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:06:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 11
Words: 23,298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22078924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KonaKoa/pseuds/KonaKoa
Summary: A Prequel to my upcoming Fushigi Yuugi fan fiction.This is the story of how Houjun Ri/Chichiri and Kyoku/Neoko/Ying Feng first met and about their childhood in my story.This takes place after the Fushigi Yuugi Series. The celestial warriors have all been reborn into the lives they'd wished for! However, the story of The Universe OF the Four Gods was not yet finished. There was a forgotten beast god that watched over a middle kingdom, The Kirin. Now it's time for the new story to start and it begins here with a young reborn Chichiri and Ying Feng. What role will the reborn seishi play in the upcoming story? You'll have to read to find out.
Relationships: Chichiri/OC, Hikou/Kouran, oc x canon - Relationship
Kudos: 3





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This was written many years ago in 2011! Though the conception of the idea and the seishi was born in 2004 after I started to do some studying into the celestial beast gods and the corresponding stars. The whole myth and lore wrapped around it. After awhile I stopped writing anymore of my story or ideas until 2011.
> 
> NOTES - This story has a lot of indication of abuse and toward the end of the story when the character is older there are rape indications. This is literally not uncommon of the Fushigi Yuugi world. With it happening to Soi, Miaka, Yui, (Haven't read Genbu to find out if Takiko went through it) and even nearly to Suzuno so far. So bare that in mind! It will be pretty dramatic for quite awhile, but there are some good laughs randomly through out and at the end is where it starts to get a little better and happier. The rest of the Series shouldn't be anywhere near as dramatic as this one! This was just to give an example of her rough childhood and some of the hardships they faced together already. Which again, these aren't uncommon in Fushigi Yuugi. I can promise HAPPIER chapters and stories to come for this series though! MANY of them!
> 
> The character Neoko has a few names that she goes by through my stories.
> 
> Fang-Yu 芳 钰 (Her Chinese Birth Name) Ying-Feng (Her Chinese name - Given by her foster parents)  
> I use these names in my Manga pages that I get drawn a lot since that's how the actual manga is.
> 
> Nichia (Japanese Name at Birth) Neoko (Japanese name Given by Foster Parents)  
> Kyoku her Celestial Warrior Name  
> Aliana - a name given to her by a little girl at some point in a future story. (Chinese) 贵族 guìzú  
> I use these for the "Anime" based names, since they use Japanese names in the series.
> 
> This also isn't uncommon as we have Tasuki who has many names in the show too,  
> Tasuki - Celestial Warrior Name  
> Genrou (Japanese) Huan-Lang (Chinese)  
> Kou Shun'u (Japanese) Hou Jun-Yu (Chinese)
> 
> In these stories she is written as Ying Feng.

It was a quiet day in the village of Akamatsu everyone was doing their part around the village trying to help out and make sure there was enough food. Most recently they'd been experiencing a drought and many of the crops were unexpectedly dying off. Many of the people in the village no longer had a way to pay for their land nor their food due to this. The lack of income was hurting most of the villagers and desperate times started falling on everyone who lived there. For many of the family's they were required to sell things that they owned. For some it was a much heavier price, their own flesh and blood. Their daughters and in the very desperate of times their sons. Still that didn't stop those who were left over from trying to enjoy themselves. A group of kids run by laughed and giggled as they head into the fields. One of them happens to be a little girl with soft blue hair done up in a bun and braids with purple eyes.  
  
"Hey! Wait up, WAIT UP!" She cried out and tried to keep up with them. She was wearing a typical peasant girl outfit, since her nice ones are supposed to be kept for special occasions. 

"C'MON, Elf Girl!"

"Yeah, keep up, weirdo!" the boys teased.

"C'mon, Ying-Feng, keep up!" The one boy took her hand and lead her to the fields where they started to play a little game of kick ball.

While she smiled and had fun the girls foster parents discussed what to do about their situation. "We have to sell her off... It's the only way..! The only way we can survive. The longer her ears are pinned that way, the more they will take the shape of that of an elf. We may be able to sell her for much more! She'll have a roof over her head so long as she does as she's told. It won't be a glorious calm life but still, at least we will be settled. Perhaps we could even have a son to replace her! Girls are a dime a dozen. At least we'll get SOME use out of her!" The father added.

"Yes, a weakling little girl like her? She doesn't even know her place! Look at her running around out there getting filthy with those boys. How many times have we told her not to do that? Insolent whelp! Perhaps by the time she is 8, her ears will be fully developed.." The mother narrowed her eyes. 

"TCK, We don't have that kind of time! We need that money now or we'll starve to death! I wish there were some way to increase the growth rate..! If she were older we could sell her off to slave traders..." Grumbling the father stared out the window himself disgusted. "What did we do to deserve such a brat of a girl anyways? She can't even serve us well..."

Meanwhile Ying Feng laughed and jumped around, chasing the boys over to the area where the cabbage normally grew. 

"I really wish the cabbage would grow...! I miss my mom's vegetable soup..." The one boy spoke up.

"Oh, me too, me too!"

"Stop it you guys are making me hungry!"

Ying-Feng listened to the boys closely wishing she could help. Out of almost nowhere, a feeling in started to rise in her. She couldn't explain it, but she some how felt the seeds below her. There were tiny little life force readings! The plants wanted to grow but were too weak from the heat and drought.

"Hmnn..." Not exactly knowing what she's doing she placed her hands on the ground and focused. A golden symbol started to appear on her cheek as her hands started to glow the golden color as well. "HNNNGGGH..!!! GROW!!" The little girl grit her teeth as a small area of the Cabbages started to sprout and grow to full size! When she seen them, she collapsed to her knees bit smiled at what she did. "LOOK, LOOK WHAT I DID! Now you have cabbageses, OK? No need be sad anymore!" Still smiling, she looked at the boys who stared at her as if she were a freak.

"SHE REALLY IS AN ELF!!"

"Did you see what she did there?!"

"What kinda weird freaky girl is she?!"

"I'M GOING TO TELL MY DAD!!"

"MOM, DAD!!!! THE FENG GIRL DID SOMETHING WEIRD!!! MOM!!! MOM!!!"

The commotion ended up getting the attention of many of the villagers as Ying-Feng just knelt there looking exhausted and sad that they weren't happy.

"H-how did you...do that...Ying..?" The one boy who'd been polite to her before questioned. 

"I...I dunno, Katsu.. I felt it...an' made it grow..! They had little lives in them.." The little girl tried to explain. Unfortunately, her parents had seen what she'd done as well and decided to take advantage of this situation. 

"Did you see that?! She made the crops grow! If she can do that...we can charge the others a fee and make her grow them all for everyone! We'd be able to live pretty wealthy then! Heh, looks like the brat will come in handy after all..." Smirking the father ran outside to her. "Ying, can you do that again..?" At the same time the rest of the villagers gathered around and started throwing questions themselves about what happened there. Many of them wanting to know if she did that and if she could do it to their crops. 

"I...I think...so..." Ying shyly replied as her father picked her up and held her. She was happy about this! It was the first time her father had ever really been happy with her. The first time he ever really treated her well or her mother.

"If you want her to do it for your crops, a fee, will be in need! As you can see it appears to tire the poor girl.." Her father pretended to care. Katsu could see right through it however and frowned. He hoped he was only imagining it.

As time went by Ying continued to do whatever her father asked her to. If crops needed to be grown, she'd push herself to the point of exhaustion, just to try and make him happy. She liked the attention and love he gave to her for doing this and never wanted it to end. However, when she couldn't proceed and passed out, the customers would get mad and call him a cheat in which he'd take his anger out on Ying.

"YOU'RE PATHETIC! YOU CAN'T EVEN DO ONE MORE?! WHAT GOOD ARE YOU, YOU USELESS BRAT!!" Throwing her down she broke out into tears and took off out the door running to find her friend. 

"KATSU! KATSU...!" The little girl cried until she ran into him and hugged onto him tightly. "P-papa's being meeaann..! He....he doesn't love me anymore...!! J-just cause I can't..."

"...Ying.." The boy frowned and hugged her close petting the top of her head. "I tried to tell you before... He was only using you for your powers. You're going to have to tell him no..! Stick up for yourself...! Be a.....a..MAN!" Nodding firmly he hit his chest a little. "You're such a strong spirited girl and... I ..I know it's been 3 years since your powers manifested, and I've been standing up for you all the time, But, You're 8 now... and I won't always be around! I can't just drop what I'm doing and help you. So...be strong!" Katsu informed her the best way he thought he could. They'd been best friends the whole time and he did only want the best for her. On the other hand, he himself wanted her to get used to that idea. He didn't have the heart in him to tell her that the next morning he'd be gone from the village forever. His parents couldn't afford anything any longer, so he needed to be sold for them to survive. He wouldn't be able to help her anymore. Though to save her from more tears that day he just smiled and spent the rest of it playing with her to make sure she was happy before he left. They played in the field, around the river, and with the farm animals that were left. He'd ride her on his back and laugh if he tripped with her. 

"Th-thank you for playing with me, Katsu! I...I'll see you tomorrow, k? We'll play more, k? I had LOTS of fun! You're my best friend!" Waving to him Ying went inside with a smile.

" ...I'm glad, Ying..." Hearing Ying's parents start to yell at her he quickly ran away so he wouldn't have to hear her cry again. The last thing he wanted to remember was her smiling face and that laugh. "...I'm sorry... You'll have to be strong...on your own.."

The next day Ying woke up early and almost completed all of the crops and tree's she'd been given to regrow. However, she still managed to fail, having used up all of her life force energy. "S-So...dizzy...Papa..! C-Can't..." She'd woken up at 7AM and it was now Noon with no food at all. She looked around the spinning world as it quickly grew dark and she found herself passed out. As she woke up again the room and everything was blurry. She'd been passed out for only an hour and just managed to gain a little bit of strength back. "Hnn..W-What...happened...?" Sleepily she took her tiny hand and rubbed her eyes through the baggy sleeves. 

"YOU STUPID GIRL! DO YOU KNOW HOW MUCH MONEY YOU COST ME?!" Her father shouted as he grabbed her wrist, smacking her across the face. "You can't rest until I tell you to!! You LISTEN to what your father tells you to do! Do you want to see your mother and I starve and suffer?! IS THAT IT?!" 

Ying stared at her father in shock at first, having only just woken up she didn't know what had happened. Falling back on the floor she whimpered, her eyes trembling out of fear. Those tiny hands of hers shaking, as did her bottom lip. She remembered the words that Katsu had told her just the day before. "Hnnnn..." Whining she sniffled hard and tried to hold back from crying. "...N-NO!!!" She cried out.

"YOU'RE GOING TO GET BACK OUT THERE THEN, AND FINISH THE JOB!!" 

"But I'm TOO tired~!!" She whined and whimpered.

"What did you say?! You'll listen to me or else....!" Picking up the scared girl by her collar he lightly shook her.

"N-NO!! I DON'T WANNA!! I'M TOO TIRED!!" Kicking off of him, she dropped to the floor and scrambled over toward the door. When she reached it the first thing she did was run straight for Katsu's home, trying not to cry. As she ran the tears she held back still managed to blur her vision, causing her to nearly run into several different things. Not to mention the poor girl was still exhausted, having done all of that and still having not eaten. "KATSU!! KATSUUU...!!" Upon reaching his home she'd ran inside sniffling. "W-where is Katsu...?" Ying then became surprised to find both of Katsu's parents sitting there at the kitchen table and crying. They were surprised themselves to see Ying there and calling for Katsu. 

"Y-Ying...? What do you mean where's....Katsu...? He...he was sold off this morning! Didn't...he tell you that?" Katsu's father questioned. 

Ying's eyes widened as her mouth gaped open in shock. A sharp gasp escaped the young girls lips as a shock-wave of terrible fright, anger, and despair swept over her.

"N-NO!! YOU'RE LYING!!!" But she knew they weren't. Still she escaped through the town calling out for him desperately. The other kids all stared at her as did the parents. Some felt bad for her, some figured her just to be an idiot and a cry-baby. When she could no longer search the village, she started out to the main road and not knowing which way to go, she just took a guess and darted for it. "K-KATSUUU!!" She cried out, her voice echoing down the road as she prayed that the boy would be close by and hear it. Not caring about the hunger in her belly or the tiredness that plagued her, she continued down that road for an hour until she reached the Shoryu River. "H..hnn.." By this time her steps were more like staggers as she swayed back and forth aimlessly. "K-Katsu..." Her voice echoed into the wooded area as she wandered along the shore line of the river. "Katsu...." The tiny voice whispered before everything started to go blurry again and she found herself passed out on the ground. 

Unknown to her a boy who'd been gathering what little water he could for his family was close by. "Hmn?" The young boy had heard the voice calling out for someone and decided to check it out. "Hello?" His voice called out as he looked around. "Hello?!" He shouted a little louder, until he noticed the young girl laying there on the ground. Gasping he had quickly run up beside her and shook her. "Little girl...? Little girl..! Hey...! Hey! Wake up!" Frowning at not getting a response the boy put his head to her chest and listened. "Hmn..she has a pulse but it's weak..! I've gotta get her to Father quickly..!" The boy with the sky blue hair and reddish brown eyes picked her up into his arms. "Don't worry, You're safe with me! My Dad will know what to do..!" With her in his arms he ran off toward home, leaving the bucket of water there by the side of the river. Later he would go back and fetch it but for now, he needed to get her to a doctor.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A Prequel to my upcoming Fushigi Yuugi fan fiction.  
> This is the story of how Chichiri and Kyoku/Ying-Feng/Nichia/Aliana first met and about their childhood in my story.  
> Akamatsu means "Red Pine", which is the name of Alia/Ying's village.
> 
> In this chapter Ying meet's a young Houjun and his family who take her in.
> 
> \-- ABOUT HER NAME, When writing this in 2011, I didn't have a Japanese name yet for Ying-Feng/Aliana. I was working on one and just never continued with it until now! (Weird right? Ugh, I'm slow.) But, I finally have one which is Nichia! I thought it would be just way too much work to apply the name Nichia through this whole fan fiction at the moment! I may go in and edit it later. So, It may not make any sense to see Japanese and Chinese names mixed here for the moment. My sincerest apologies! But, I hope the over all story will still be good!
> 
> Fun Fact: Chichiri's Chinese name is Lǐ Fāngzhǔn ! :)

It had been a few hours since the girl passed out in the middle of the woods. Slowly her conscious started to come to. She could hear people talking in the background. Most of it sounded pretty mumbled and slurred as her head pounded with the sensation of a headache. As she became more and more apparent of her surroundings she could hear the words more clearly. They were of two older men who spoke about her well-being.

"Will the girl be alright...?" The one man asked softly and concerned.

"Yes, she should wake up soon. You should have your wife prepare a good meal for the young girl! She seems to of passed out mainly from exhaustion and stress. Where ever she came from, she was definitely over-worked and is suffering mentally and physically! She just needs some rest and relaxation like normal kids. She should patch up quickly otherwise!" Another man confirmed.

"Alright, Thank you, Doctor.." The man sounded happy.

Who were these people that she heard..? Ying was almost too afraid too open her eyes and look. She was in a strangers house, though they sounded nice she'd been tricked by her own family before. This caused her to worry and scrunch her eyes tighter as she started to shake.

"Ah..! Are you okay..? I wonder if she's getting a fever..?" A young boys voice sounded out from very close to the girl as he felt her forehead for any temperature.

Hearing the voice Ying decided she'd slowly open her eyes and look. "K-Katsu...?" Her voice weakly asked as she fully opened her eyes and stared at the boy. Her vision still a little blurred, it slowly cleared up to show the boy who'd saved her earlier. Who was he and where was she? She didn't recognize him! He was definitely not from her village anyways.

"Sorry, I'm not Katsu..." The blue haired boys voice trailed off as he offered a consoling smile. "Is that someone you know..?"

Her eyes widening to the boy, she shyly hid behind the covers. "Hmn..." She nodded her head not saying another word.

"You passed out in the woods near the river! I saved you, y'know..? I brought you home to my dad and we got you a doctor! I've been taking care of you the whole time.." He laughed a little nervously as he rubbed the back of his head. "You look much better than you did. I'll go tell my parents you're awake, y'know? You just stay here and rest!" The boy stood up and wandered out into the hallway and called for his father.

Ying continued to lay there with the bed sheets up over her nose. She could hear the two of them talking in the background, the father sounding relieved that she'd woken up. Despite how nice they seemed, she was still way too nervous to comment or talk. Soon the father stepped into the room with his wife and smiled at the girl.

"Ah, so you are awake! My son, Houjun, here informed me that you had finally woken up! You may call me, Mr. Ri.. Haha! Get it? Mr. Ri? Mystery?" He joked as his wife giggled but shook her head, whapping him gently. "Aheh....and this is my wife, Chizuko."

"Hello, dear! I've got dinner cooking, it'll be done soon. We'd really like it if you'd join us for it! You need to eat something to gain your strength back." Chizuko smiled sweetly at her.

Ying gazed upon the woman confusedly. Her eyes were so soft and inviting. They were filled with love and care, unlike her mothers. The man who'd joked with her seemed pretty funny too! Still she was unsure of whether or not to trust them yet. Her eyes drifted to Houjun who stood there and smiled behind the bed covers a little. He also seemed nice and it was easier for her to identify with children than grown ups anyway.

"W-will..." She started to speak and stopped out of fear.

"Go on child, ask...! Ask away.." The father insisted with a warm smile.

"W-will H-houjun..be there too..?" Ying quietly asked behind the covers.

"Of course he will!" The mother laughed softly at the shy little girl.

"C-Can he sit by me...?" Peering over the covers, she blinked at the couple.

"Sure, I don't mind!" Houjun replied happily as he walked over to her. "In fact later I can show you around the house a little, I mean, if you'd like me to of course! "

"O-Okay!" A small smile crawled onto the girls face as she slowly sat up and hugged onto him. The boy was taken by surprise but quickly placed a hand on top of her head and pet it softly. It was obvious to him that she missed someone but wasn't speaking much on it. He'd give her a day or so before he'd try to pry.

"So, What's your favorite color...?" He asked.

"Mmmn..RED! No..Blue!..Both! Hehe.." She continued to talk with him all the way up until dinner was finished and they were called out there. As they walked into the dining area the two of them were still chit-chatting.

"So what's your favorite game?" He asked again as he listened in close.

"Hmm..Kickball! I also like Roses and...Butterflies..and ...ah...shiny things! Meat pies are yummy too!" Sitting down at the table she smiled as a bowl of soup and some bread was placed in front of her with a few rice balls. "WOW! " Ying became excited and immediately started to eat. "A feast, a feast!!" Without very many manners at all she dug right into the rice-balls. The family just stared at her and how quickly she started to scarf the food down.

"Oh my, you have a huge appetite don't you..? Slow down just a little dear, you don't want to give yourself a tummy ache!" Chizuko cautioned and offered a little smile. Though they wondered about her origins more now since she just dove into the food like that.

"O-oh... I'm sorry..." Ying frowned and stated to tear up. "Y-You're not gonna hit me are you?"

"WHAT? Of course not! What on earth would give you that idea..?" The father assured her. "Please, continue to eat.. You need your strength."

"....Strength for what...?" She questioned as she took a smaller bite, holding back the tears.

"To live of course..! You're sick... What else would it be for?" The man asked concernedly.

"..So...y-you're not gonna make me work the crops...?" Her lip quivered with relief.

"You must be joking, I would never make a young girl like you do work like that! That's...That's mans work..and the grown women. You're but a child still..!" The man looked in shock as he exchanged glances between his wife and son. Ying's eyes filled up with tears as she cried out and ran over to the man hugging onto him tightly.

"TH-THANK YOU, Mystery!" Crying into his leg the man smiled a little that she actually called him the name he joked about her with. He was taken back by the fact that the child seemed to of been abused. In his district they weren't used to such conduct and didn't need to make their children harvest or work any sort of crop. They were on the wealthier end and only needed to buy their items and supplies. Though they did have workers who worked the shifts of the fields, none of them were children.

"Now go on and finish your dinner..." He softly commanded the young girl who nodded and returned to her seat at the end of the table.

"Th-this is so good!!" She opened up a little to the couple finally, having not expected them to be so nice. "I didn't eat ANYTHING today!"

"Nothing??" Chizuko worriedly questioned.

"Nuh-uh, I woke up at 7AM and worked and worked till...till..lunches..? Then I passed out! But Papa got angry...and... I went to see Katsu...! But Katsu was gone...so I went looking! B-but I was tired..and.. I ... I then I woke up here!" She explained as she ate up, finishing all of her food in no time.

Houjun who'd been sitting there listened in closely and payed attention to how upset his parents got after hearing about this. He himself was pretty upset, not finding that to be right at all. "Hey, What's your name anyways..?"

"Oh!! Yeah! Ah...." Ying paused not wanting to tell them her full name, so she told them her last name. "FENG! You can call me Feng!"

"Feng..?" Both the boy and his father looked at her curiously.

"How ironic..." The man mumbled to himself as his son was to be of the Suzaku warriors. The red phoenix of the south and now her name of all things. It seemed to the man to be more like fate that they were to meet. "A beautiful name..." He smiled afterward.

Later that night after Houjun had shown the girl around the house everyone settled in for the night after having a long and exciting day themselves. Ying having been tucked into bed closed her eyes and attempted to sleep. Still the girls mind could find no rest. At this hour everything was quiet. Her mind wandered through the events of the day. Her parents, Katsu, and meeting these nice people. Still her mind wrapped around her friend who she could no longer play with and she started to cry silently until she fell asleep. Though, her dreams didn't even give her peace of mind. Nightmare after nightmare filled her mind of her parents forcing her to do things. In her dreams she ran off to find her friend but couldn't find him. So in her dream she kept calling out frantically for him.

"KATSU, KATSU!!" Her parents chasing her through her dream telling her she had no where to run to. "KATSU!!" She woke up and cried out. Looking around she realized it was a dream, and that her friend would never be there again to help her. Feeling lost and lonely the girl started to cry.

Houjun who had been getting a glass of water heard her crying and dropped the glass, darting off to make sure she was okay. Seeing her sitting there on the bed and crying he questioned, "W-What's wrong..?"

Her lower lip quivered as she got up and ran over to him and hugged onto him tightly. "Katsu's gone...! I..I'm all alone.....alone.." She cried as she buried her face into him. "Th-they're gonna get me.." Houjun blinked and frowned, soon gaining a serious look as he hugged her tightly.

"No one's gonna get you, y'know..? You're not alone here. If you want, I can stay with you! Will that help you sleep...?" He spoke soothingly to her and pet her long hair.

"Mmhm..." She sniffled as he walked her back over to her bed and climbed in beside her.

"I know!" He exclaimed as he got an idea, "Want to hear a story that my Dad told me..? It's about the stars of Suzaku and a priestess who they protect!" Houjun smiled down at her as he watched her cuddle into her pillow and blanket.

"Y-Yeah..!" Smiling back she listened to him as he explained how the warriors of Suzaku governed over the south. They were born and destined to guard the priestess with their life! That each of them shared a never-ending bond of love that was said to cross even the dimensions of the heavens. That no matter what when their priestess called they would be there to defend her. With that the young girl was able to nod off to sleep, holding tightly onto Houjun's arm. He too fell asleep sometime afterward, smiling that he was able to help. His father who'd gone to check up on them smiled to himself before going back to bed, proud of his son and how gallant he was for helping her out.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Ying meet's Houjun's two friends, Hikou and Kouran! Together they visit the marketplace.

_Tap, tap, tap, tap..._

A faint sound of shoes running could be heard in the distance. Houjun slowly opened his eyes, sat up and looked around the bedroom. "F-Feng..?" He tiredly questioned as he rubbed his eye. The morning light poured into the room from a window on the opposite wall that faced their garden.

"HOUJUN!!!" Ying's voice rang out excitedly as she landed on the bed beside him. Apparently she'd taken a running start before hand. "Hahahaha!!" She giggled as she jumped up and down on the bed beside him.

"WAAAH!!" Being startled he jumped back a little and fell onto the floor. "OOF!!" Wincing he rubbed his behind a little before staring up at her. His hand quickly placed itself over his heart trying to calm down. "..F-Feng..! Eheh, Morning...!" He sweatdropped nervously as he watched her jump around. "You sure seem happy, y'know..?" Despite that he wanted to yell at her for that, he waited until she told him what was going on. Houjun was very happy to see that she'd been feeling better than the previous day. 

"YEAH, YEAH!! Houjun! Will you take me out to the garden? PLEASE, Houjun?? Please?" She pointed to the window and continued to bounce.

"Sure...! But we'd better get some breakfast first. Also, be careful doing that, y'know? You might slip and get hurt! Maybe you should stop...? I wouldn't want to see that, y'know.." Cautiously he warned her, not wanting to make her mad or upset.

"Ohhh, OKAY! Hehe, Houjun, catch me, catch me!!" Ying jumped off the bed and toward him. 

"G-GAAH!! F-FENG, WAIT!!" The sounds of the two of them hitting the floor in a bundle sounded through the halls. "OOOFF!!" Houjun winced and peered open an eye to see her sitting there on his lap and clapping her hands. Staring at her he raised an eyebrow, she was one of the weirdest girls he'd ever met! Definitely the most excited and hyperactive. Still he enjoyed that about her, it made her different. Seeing her like that made him break out into laughter himself. "C'mon..let's go eat."

Chizuko who'd been listening in just giggled softly as she set up the breakfast table. After the two of them finished eating their food, Houjun took her out back to look at their garden. "It looks so PRETTY!!!" Ying smiled as she entered into the garden with him. "Wooow! We don't have pretty things like these in my village!" Laughing she ran over to a group of flowers and knelt down smelling them. "So nice!" 

Blushing a little Houjun smiled as he watched her. "Y-Yeah..! They are huh..? Those are my moms favorites too! I like cherry tree's myself...! When the blossom's open up they smell really nice! They're also kinda pretty looking, y'know..?"

"Yeah! HEY! Water!! You have water here!!" Running onto the little bridge Ying stared at the pond water amazed. "Look at the fishes! They're so pretty, Houjun! How can you do that? Is this place magical?" Gasping she looked up at him. 

"M-magical?" Houjun laughed softly and shook his head. "No! We had this pond built in a long time ago. My father bought the fish off this traveling man and over time they've grown. You can't drink this water though. It's too dirty..." 

"I wonder if we could build a pond? Then Momma and Papa wouldn't need to worry about water! They could water all the plants! Then they wouldn't make me do it.." Frowning she stared at her hands.

Looking at her for a moment he didn't want to see her sad and grabbed her hand gently starting to pull her along. "C'mon!" I wanna show you my favorite spot, y'know!" Houjun led her through the garden until they reached a willow tree. "This is my favorite spot! I love how the vines with the leaves hang down so low. At night the fire flies come out and play in the branches! I guess, that gives it a kind of magical feeling. It's nice and cool here all the time! I sit here when I want to day dream, y'know?"

Ying smiled as she played with the limbs that hung down. Softly she'd tug on them and move them around. "I love it!! This is my favorite spot now too! HEY!! We should have a picnic here! Wouldn't it be nice..?"

"Yeah, that sounds like a great idea, Feng..." With a gentle smile Houjun placed a hand on her shoulder.

"HOUJUN!" Another young male voice called out. 

"HMN?" Turning he slowly looked over his shoulder to find his friends Hikou and Kouran rushing to greet him. "Hikou! Kouran!" Smiling brightly he ran up to them and gave them both a hug at the same time.

"We just decided to come hang out for awhile! We wanted to know if you wanted to check out the marketplace with us! Hmn..? Hey, who's.....that?" Hikou whispered the last part to him, pointing at Ying. 

"Yeah, who is she?" Kouran sounded rather curious herself, a little tone in her voice.

"Oh, yeah! Meet Feng! I found her passed out in the woods the other day. She spent the night last night with us. We don't know where she came from and she doesn't really..wanna talk much about it, y'know? Mom and Dad are talking things over about it. Heh, she's kind of shy though, so be nice!" Placing an arm around her shoulder he smiled at her. "Feng, this is Hikou and Kouran! They are both my very best friends, y'know?" 

Seeing the two Ying hid behind Houjun a little and blinked shyly. Lightly she waved blushing as she looked between the two.

"If you want she can come along too! The more the merrier..!" Hikou offered as he too smiled at the little girl. 

"No! It was just supposed to be us, Hikou! Just us three...!" Kouran frowned and tugged on his sleeve lightly. 

"I can't just leave her behind, y'know? That wouldn't be fair to her! Nor would it be nice..." Holding onto Ying's shoulder a little tighter so she won't run, Houjun tried to reason with a smile. "C'mon...try and get to know her! She could use a good friend like you, Kouran! Please, do it for me?" 

"Okay..for you, Houjun!" Kouran smiled and took the other girls hand. "Come on this way!!" Laughing she led the girl toward the market with the two boys in tow. As they walked Kouran tried to strike up some conversation. "So, Feng, what's your favorite type of jewelry..?"

"Hmn, I like Necklaces! Really shiny pretty ones! My Momma had one but, she had to sell it... We didn't have enough money to eat. So she used it to get rice and stuff!!" Smiling she shuffled her feet against the ground. Her purple eyes trailing back toward Houjun and Hikou as they talked and laughed. 

"Well, I like earrings the most! There are so many different kinds and they really bring out the profile and eyes!" Kouran smiled and showed her. "SEE? Look at mine! My Mom just got these for me!"

"Y-Your mommy got them for you!? You're really LUCKY!! My momma NEVER gets me anything!! Well, except a new shovel!" Laughing she placed her hand behind her head. "I can't wear earrings though, my ears are too ugly.."

Houjun over heard that and frowned, starting to casually check out the tables they passed by. 

"Oh WOW! Look at these!! Aren't they beautiful!?" Kouran gasped and pointed at a table filled with lots of pretty jewelry and hairpieces. Ying happily laughed and pointed at a few of them that she liked too. 

"So you seem to be friendly with this girl, Houjun! Hehe.." Hikou elbowed him as he teased. "Hey, Now there's a girl for you and me! Of course, I'll get the prettier one!" His eyes fell on Kouran. 

"Oh, cut it out, Hikou!" Houjun whapped him gently as he watched the two girls fawn over the jewelry. Hikou and him both watched as Kouran purchased a new hair piece.

"I want one too!! This one! This one! It's so pretty! Look at all the detail on it..!" Ying picked up a rose hair piece. 

"Do you have any money for it...?" Kouran questioned looking at her wondering. But she knew there was no possible way she could. Not that she was being rude or anything, but the way that the young girl was dressed and being so far from home. It only seemed like the most reasonable conclusion.

"No..." Ying looked at her with a frown on her face.

"Then you can't get it. I can't even afford these pretty earrings I want too..." Frowning at that thought, she now stared at them. 

"I'll buy it for you, Feng!" Houjun piped in really quick as he offered up the money for it to the man. 

"Houjun, you can't do that!" Kouran stared wide-eyed at him.

"Why not? She really wants it and she's never had anything nice she said! So I'm buying it for her! Everyone deserves something nice once in awhile!" Houjun smiled at them both as he picked up the hairpiece. "C'mon! I'll put it in your hair for you!"

Ying's eyes filled up with happy tears as she cried out, "THANK YOU!!!" and found her arms wrapped tightly around the young boy. 

"But, Houjun, you've been saving that for awhile now..! Didn't you want to buy that one book...?" Kouran blinked and watched the little scene. 

"It's just a book, y'know? I can get it later on. I figured this was way more important, y'know..? Remember, It made you really happy when I bought you that bracelet right? I just want her to be that happy too!" Putting the rose clip in her hair, he smiled warmly. "There..! You look even prettier now! The color really brings out your eyes, y'know..?" Thinking she'd appreciate that comment since she doesn't like earrings.

"K-Kouran! I... I got you these too!" Hikou smiled really widely as he held out the earrings to her that she wanted. "W-Want me to put them on you as well..?"

Kouran glanced between Hikou and Houjun then smiled softly at Hikou and nodded. "S-Sure! I'd like that.." Her eyes wandered away as she drifted into her own thoughts. Hikou excitedly grabbed up the earrings and tried to put them in carefully, though he ended messing up and accidentally poking her a few times. "H-Hikou! Be careful! Ohh.."

"S-Sorry!" He laughed nervously as he tried it again.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Houjun finds out how special he really is and part of his past life creeps into his present.

"So now where should we go to..?" Houjun turned to Hikou and asked with a smile. 

"How about something to eat...? I'm pretty hungry and so is Kouran! " Hikou suggested.

"Hmn, Feng and I just ate a little while ago, but I guess I could go for a snack.." Houjun placed a hand to his chin as he thought it over.

"Great, how about the Green Dragon then?" Hikou excitedly spoke up.

"Nuh uh! That place is too greasy! How about something nice and romantic like the Silver Panda..?" Kouran blushed and sighed as she thought about it.

Ying listened to the three of them bicker over it. Though it was mainly Hikou and Kouran who were trying to agree on a place to eat. Quietly she turned her attention to some ribbons that a lady was trying to sell. Ying wasn't too fond of that kind of thing herself but it was fun and relaxing to watch. That's when the sound of a man yelling and screaming over powered even Hikou and Kourans bickering. The four of them snapped their attention to the guy as did everyone in the area. 

"I DON'T.....GIVE A DAMN.......I.....HICCUP, I paid GHOODF...MOney...fer This!"

"TCK, Stay out y'bum! We don't need riff-raff like YOU in here!" A bar tender shouted back at him.

"RAAAAAAAGHH!!!" The man yelled enraged and hit the bottle of sake he was holding in his hand over the butt of a nearby horse, breaking it on impact. Becoming frightened and excited by this, the horse jumped and kicked before breaking loose starting and darting through the street. People screamed and quickly tried to clear a path. It was then that Ying noticed a cat that'd started to make it's way toward the table with the ribbons. However, because of the horse it ended up freezing scared in it's tracks and hissing.

"FENG C'MON!!!" Hikou shouted at her to join Houjun, Kouran and him off to the side. 

"BUT THE KITTY!!" Ying frowned and darted toward the cat picking it up tightly.

"FENG!!"

"NO, YOU IDIOT!!!"

Looking back all Ying could see was the horse a foot away from her about to run her over. Screaming out she ducked and held the cat TIGHTLY in her arms, shielding it with her body, her eyes tightly closed together.

"FENG!!!" Houjun's voice rang out as he darted from his safety zone and grabbed a hold of her. The LAST thing he remembered thinking was, I want to get to that wall! I have to protect her! The next thing he knew, heard or felt was him crashing onto a fruit stand that was against that wall. "OOOFFF!!!" The boy winced as he held Ying tightly in his arms. Shakily and slowly he opened his eyes to see everyone staring at him and gasping. "W-What happened? FENG! Are you okay, y'know?!" He quickly questioned as he looked at her.

"H-Huh...?" Opening her eyes she blinked as she looked up at him. "H-HOUJUN!!" She smiled at him happily, and let go of the cat which took off like a bullet.

"WOW, did you see that?! That boy saved her!"

"He grabbed her then disappeared!!"

"Yeah, then he reappeared over there!"

"What is he..?!"

"HOUJUN! Are you okay?! What the heck happened?! You saved her ...and you were there...but then you weren't..!" Hikou stared at his friend amazed.

"Y-You saved me?" Ying's eyes widened as she gazed up at him with idolization. "L-LIKE A PRINCE!!!" Laughing she hugged onto him. "You saved me and the kitty! Mmmmm!" She kissed his cheek and laughed, clinging to his body still. 

Houjun started to blush and he smiled, really happy that she was okay and he'd managed to save her, but really he had no clue how he did it, "P-Prince...?"

"Houjun! You, You...you're such an idiot!" Kouran smacked him as tears welled up in her eyes. "W-What if......what if you had died...?" Her lower lip quivered as she too hugged onto him showing that she was only concerned about him and scared about what could've happened.

"S...sorry...Kouran..." He smiled apologetically and hugged them both back sighing as he looked at Hikou. "Why don't we go to Kouran's choice for food..huh?" Grinning wanting to make it up to her for scaring her so badly. Though, something deep inside of him told him that what he did was important. He NEEDED to save Feng no matter what..

"Houjun!!" A voice called out from behind the group. When they turned to look, the group spotted Houjun's father. "Houjun! Are you alright?!" Panicked the man looked his son over checking him out. 

"I'm alright...! A Few bruises but...I'm good, y'know?" Smiling Houjun rubbed the back of his head nervously. 

"I heard you saved Feng and then disappeared and reappeared over there! Is that true?" The man placed his hands on his sons shoulders.

"I guess I did, I mean, I don't even know how it happened.. I just wanted to save her." Houjun did his best to explain.

"I believe it's time for you and I to have a talk. Hikou, would you mind watching over Feng for us..? Keep her safe..? We need to have a private talk." Houjun's father smiled at the boy who agreed. Afterward the two of them stood up and started to walk off. "Remember the story about the seven warriors...?"

Staring after him Ying Feng wanted nothing more than to go with him but she did what she was told to. The three of them traveled to the restaurant on their own. "Haha, How lucky am I?! I get to get eat with two girls all to myself now!" Hikou grinned widely as he wrapped an arm around them both. Though Feng liked Hikou there was still something about both him and Kouran she was unsure of at the moment. Much like she had grown close to Katsu being her protector, she had started to grow fond of Houjun being the same way. Kouran also appeared to be a little sad as she really wanted to go their with Houjun as well. When they entered the restaurant they were sat down almost immediately. The children ordered up some goodies and tea of which Hikou was happily paying for. Noticing Feng being almost too quiet, Hikou decided to start up a conversation. "SO! Feng, where DID you come from..?"

"Ah...ahm...... Aka..aka...mizu? No..aka..." Ying tried to think up the name but was interrupted.

"Who cares about that? Houjun has bruises and might be in big trouble with his father now thanks to you! You need to be more careful with what you're doing! If you're not, you could cause other people to get hurt! Be more alert..! Houjun could've..." Kouran didn't mean to sound so rude, but she was trying to make a point. She noticed how Houjun had seemed to always pop right up for her, the hairpiece, how he was sticking up for her, then this. True there was a bit of jealousy in what she thought about, but, there was also the concern for to learn to help herself. 

"I was just trying to save the..." Ying started to explain feeling bad still that Houjun had gotten hurt for her.

"HEY! Speaking of Houjun...! Uh...did you know that one time he..." Hikou started to tell a few funny stories about his friend since he noticed that Ying really seemed to like him. This was something he definitely wanted to take advantage of. He could tell that Kouran liked Houjun, but he liked Kouran! However, Ying also really seemed to like Houjun so if he could get them together then perhaps he'd have a chance with Kouran. The girls both started to laugh, as did he while making up some funny faces with his cup and the food. Both Hikou and Kouran's fathers had been watching the group and found themselves chuckling as well. After a few words the two men shook their hands and smiled at each other. 

Meanwhile Houjun's father finished up explaining the situation to his son. "Do you understand...? You are the Suzaku warrior known as Chichiri. As you grow so will your powers. I'm sure that what happened today in the market was due to your warrior instincts! You wanted to save that young girl selflessly...and because of that your powers kicked in!"

"I ....had no idea.. So I'll have even more powers?" Houjun looked up at his father. 

"Yes, possibly, but you would be wise to not brag about this or show it to others. They may not understand or even worse, some may become filled with jealousy! Others perhaps with hate because they do not understand. Promise me you'll be careful with them.. Not even your friends should know.." His father gazed into his eyes looking serious.

"Understood.." The boy smiled up at his father. "May I return to them by the way..? I'm sure Feng is feeling pretty scared by herself right around now!" Laughing he took off after being excused. 

Over the course of the next 5 days the kids spent plenty of time together. The group played tag, hide n seek, went on a picnic, fished and even a hike. That day as they were walking through the woods, Houjun pointed out a few of the different birds along with Hikou. Kouran who'd fallen a little behind, soon ran up to Houjun and offered him a flower along with Ying Feng before the girls giggled and ran away. Houjun looked rather confused but flattered at the same time. " Heh, I would've been happier if they stayed where they were, y'know?" Laughing he glanced over at Hikou.

"It's....it's not fair.." Hikou mumbled as he stared at the ground a moment. "Not just one girl but two girls like you... No matter what I do, buy her things, try to make her laugh or smile, she never notices me! Kouran only seems to like you... ! It's not fair! What's so special about you..?! Why does she always notice you but not me?!"

"H-Hikou..!" A jolt shot through him as he heard those words, something shaking him right straight to the soul. Suddenly a jolt of flash backs goes through him sending him to his knees. "H-HIKOU, STOP IT!" Grabbing his head Houjun started to cry, his symbol beginning to glow. Images of his past of how the three of them used to be friends even then filled his mind. The part of them fighting over Kouran more specifically, Hikou's words of how much he loved her. "....Hngh.." When they were over his body softly started to shake as he looked at his friend who hovered over him scared.

"H-Houjun, Are you okay?! What's wrong?! Houjun!!" Hikou frowned as he placed a hand on his friends shoulder. The next thing he knew Houjun hugged tightly onto him and softly cried.

"Hikou, I'm sorry...Y-You can have Kouran! I ... I..care about her... but..you.. no, I want you to be happy! I want you...to have Kouran if you like her so much.." Sniffling Houjun raised his sleeve and wiped the tears from his eyes. "Please, Hikou...just be happy...okay..? I don't want to lose either of you over that..!"

"Houjun..." A warm smile worked it's way over his face. "That'll never happen..." Hikou smiled happy that his friend told him that. "You're my best friend, EVER!" Grinning really wide he looked at the girls as they ran back toward them. "Feng likes you a lot too, you know! I noticed how close she stays to you. I mean, we're friends too but.."

"I know... and it's odd, y'know..? I feel...protective of her." Houjun stared at the ground a moment.

"HOUJUUUUN~!!!" Ying Feng pounced onto him. "Don't cry no more, ok?! OKAY?"

"How did you...?" He started to question but let it go at that. "I won't...Feng.." Raising an eyebrow he softly placed a hand on the girls head, looking at Kouran and shrugging not wanting to tell her about the conversation he and Hikou had. Just then the kids attention was turned to their parents who were calling for them to return home.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Kouran's father has promised to marry Kouran off to Hikou when he is older and she isn't so fond of the idea...

The group made their way back to the house laughing and carrying on until they reached it. Upon arriving there Ying Feng was requested to help out with making food for everyone along with Houjun's sister whom just arrived back home. Ying ended up helping make the rice balls and some of the other dishes. At one point Kouran even joined in to help with everything, not wanting to be left out of the fun. "Wow! It looks like it's a feast! What's the occasion...?" Kouran asked Houjun's mother, Chizuko. 

"Ohhh, you'll see! It's a surprise! Your father and Hikou's will reveal the news later on." Chizuko smiled softly at the little girl as they continued to cook and clean. When everything was cleaned and prepped, the food was spread out onto the table. After everything was set the girls all took their seats at the table as well. Kouran sitting between Hikou and Houjun while Ying sat between Houjun and Chizuko. They all said their prayers for the food and began to fill the plate up with it. When everyone started eating the two older men grinned and figured this would be a good time to announce the good news. 

"May I have your attention please..?" Kouran's father spoke up as he raised his glass. "I'd like to announce the meaning of this celebration! The other day both your father and I talked this over, Hikou. We noticed how much you three friends have always been hanging around one another for the past years, You growing into a beautiful young lady, and both Hikou and Houjun growing into intelligent, strong young men. We'd been discussing which one of the boys you should marry when you get older. However, we just could not put our finger on it since you and the two boys were inseparable!"

Hikou's eyes widened as he listened to Kouran's father speak. This was going to be about a proposal for sure! An engagement! He'd seen his own father do this with his older sister a little while back. Houjun also payed close attention to the words that Kouran's father spoke. He felt Kouran's hand touch his and his eyes started to shake. He looked at her briefly and noticed it almost seemed as if she held her breath. He knew what Kouran was wishing for but still he himself couldn't help but think, "Please...don't let it be us.. Hikou would... Hikou would hate me if that ever happened again!" Remembering the flashbacks from earlier. "I don't want to put him through that sort of...." He couldn't even finish the thought as his insides suddenly felt strained. For comfort he looked at Feng who he then noticed also seemed scared. Wanting to now comfort her as well he reached his hand over and grabbed hers firmly into his, using his thumb to pet it under the table. Chizuko who'd been watching the children smiled warmly as she noticed how her son reacted.

"Well, these past few days have shown me personally that through thick and thin, this young boy was always there for you! That he would always be there for you as a boy, as a man and would be a VERY good husband. He is caring, considerate, yet firm, strong and smart. He has very strong feelings toward you and has never let you down when you needed it! Therefore, we've decided that, Hikou, shall be your fiance from this moment on. When you two get older, you shall both be married to each other!" Kouran's father smiled proudly as he and the other adults shouted about cheers and congratulated one another, Hikou and Kouran.

Houjun sighed a huge breath of relief as he squeezed Ying Feng's hand and smiled warmly at her. Ying gazed up at him and laughed happily, hugging onto him and cheering. "I am HONORED, Sir! I promise that I shall do everything in my power to always take good care of her!" Hikou's eyes filled up happily with tears as he spoke to their parents and looked at Houjun. "I...I can't believe it!! Isn't this GREAT?! Oh, Kouran!" Hikou hugged onto the girl only to notice then that her body seemed stiff. "Hmn? K-Kouran...?"

"N...NO!!" Kouran jumped to her feet as her lower lip quivered. "I ...I want..." Looking at Houjun she sniffled. "I want Houjun!"

"I'm sorry, but, an agreement has already been made! You WILL marry Hikou, young lady! What has gotten into you..?" Kouran's father embarrassed, questioned her.

"Hnngh... T-This is....all your fault! If you hadn't.... If...Houjun had been there..then he and I would..." Kouran whimpered as she pointed at Ying Feng. 

"No, Kouran! We wouldn't... I promised Hikou earlier today that he could go after you, y'know? I won't betray him like that.. I know how much he cares about you! I just wish you could see it too, y'know..." Houjun frowned up at her and though he spoke firmly his voice was constantly gentle.

Turning Kouran dashed out of the house crying as she left. Running as fast and far away from the house as she could wanting to just be alone for a little while. "KOURAN!!" Hikou jumped to his feet to go after her but found himself being held back by both his father and Houjun. 

"Just give her some space, Hikou.. I think she needs some time alone, Y'know?" Smiling lightly Houjun patted his friends shoulder. Ying stared after the young girl knowing exactly how she felt about the whole thing. She'd of felt the same way too if she was in her position. Something inside of her told her to go look for her but since Houjun didn't even allow Hikou to she decided she'd remain behind as well for the moment. Frowning she tightly gripped the fabric of her clothes.

"...Hey, Don't let what she said get you down, y'know..? It would've turned out like this anyway..." Houjun placed a hand under her chin and lifted it. "This is how things are supposed to work out. It's not your fault at all, y'know..? GUH!" Houjun cried out in surprise a little as he found Ying clinging to him and sniffling. "Hmn...Hehe!" Grinning Houjun started to tickle the girl causing her to burst out into laughter and ease up on it. 

As day began to turn into night the group began to worry about Kouran and her well being. Kouran's father had returned home to see if she had gone there, However, she had not. Nor was she to be found at Hikou's house or any of her usual hiding spots. Hikou and Houjun both searched frantically all over the place themselves before finally regrouping in Houjun's garden and dropping to the ground out of breath. "...I...I wonder...where she could be? We've searched everywhere!"

Ying Feng who'd come out to talk to the boys and find out if they'd found Kouran or not paused in her tracks. She over heard them speaking already about having not found her. A deep look of guilt and worry flushed it's way up to her face. Frowning her tiny hands gripped the collar of her shirt as she looked away from them. She knew in her heart that Kouran still blamed this whole mess on her arrival. Not wanting to disturb Houjun or Hikou, Ying looked toward the woods and ran off. "I'll find her for you, Houjun! She's your best friend and I don't want you to lose her! Not like I lost Katsu..." Getting tears in her eyes she pushed forward. 

Meanwhile back at the house the boys stared up at the sky as it began turning darker by the second it seemed. "Houjun..? Have you seen Feng..?" Chizuko stepped outside and looked at her son curiously. "She was inside a little while ago and ran off to come see you boys.." 

Hikou and Houjun exchanged glances and shrugged. "No, We haven't seen her.. We were just sitting here resting and talking about Kouran and how we couldn't find her." Hikou stared up at his friends mom. "Maybe she went off to look for Kouran?"

"Oh, I hope not! Your father says it's supposed to start storming really soon..." Looking toward the sky Chizuko spotted the front moving in. Houjun looked toward the sky and gasped as he noticed.

"That could be dangerous, y'know?! We've gotta find them both quickly!!" Without hesitating another minute Houjun took off letting his heart and instinct guide him. "I hope they're both okay! ...Feng why, WHY, did you head off all alone!?" Frowning he begins to dart faster through the woods, looking around everywhere.

Not too far away Ying Feng wandered around where the group had been earlier along the trail. "She's gotta be here somewhere! I can feel it..!" Huffing and puffing Ying paused and looked around as it began to rain. "KOURAN!!!" Shouting she desperately tried to listen for Kouran to reply. "KOURAN!!" Running again she frowned just hoping to hear SOMETHING from someone. As the woods got darker it became harder for her to see. "KOURAN!!" Until finally, she spotted the other girl kneeling over the flowers on the side of the bank that they'd found earlier. "There you are! I found you! I FOUND YOU!!" Laughing Ying hugged onto the girl tightly. 

"Feng?! W-What are you doing here...?" Kouran sobbed as she stared down at the flowers, playing with one in particular. 

"Everyone is worried, y'know? Hikou, Houjun, everyone is looking for you~!" Ying pleaded to the girl. "Come back home...! You don't want them to cry do you?"

"WHY NOT!? They made ME cry...! I... I don't even get...to choose..." Tears welled up in her eyes.

"What's so bad about Hikou?? He likes you A LOT! He's always doin' things for you~! At least....at least it's not someone you don't know at all! At least it's not A BIG FAT bald guy!" Pouting her lip out she sniffled. "A...at least...they...l-love you..! All of them! They care about you! You shouldn't make them worry!" The thoughts of how horrible her parents had treated her started to come back.

"Y-You're right...it's your fault! If you weren't here..then ..then..!" Kouran's lower lip quivered as she softly bites it. "Then ...Houjun would..."

"Don't you know how much you HURT him when you're crying? Don't you feel it..? He wants you happy! He wants Hikou happy...!" Ying had begun to cry hard herself. "Why do you wanna hurt the ones that love you...? He just wants...you to be...happy! He just wants.." Thinking about her parents again and how they treated her so poorly, she herself cried over the thought.It was so nice, she was so lucky to have people who actually cared about her well being. "For Houjun, come back! For him...! You are his friend and he does love you! He does..!" 

"Really....?" Kouran rubbed her now drenched sleeve against her eyes gazing up at Ying. Seeing her nod her head 'Yes' she gave a soft smile and started to get up, though the second her foot steps into the muddied ground she finds herself slipping backward. "O...okay.... For Houjun ...AH!!" Her scream echoed through the woods.

"KOURAN!!!" Reaching out quickly Ying grabbed a hold of Kouran's arm tightly. "I GOT YOU!! HNNGGH...!!" Even though she had a firm grip on the other girl, her feet were not firm into the ground. There was so much mud that it really hadn't mattered where her feet had been placed, it would still cause them both to start slipping and sliding toward the river. "HEEELLLLP!!! HELP!!!!! " Ying and Kouran both shouted out in hopes that someone would hear. "HNNGH, D-Don't worry..! I won't.......let...go..!! Y-You are...Houjun's precious friend! I ...can't!"

"Feng..." Kouran's eyes started to tear up at the girl who desperately tried her best to save her. In no time Ying found herself falling over the edge of the bank too.

"FENG!! KOURAN!!!" Houjun's voice rang out as he grabbed Ying around her waist tightly. He himself threw his body weight in a laying position against a tree so he wouldn't slip and slide down like them right away. "I'VE GOT YOU BOTH!! FENG, DON'T LET GO OF HER!" 

"HOUJUN!!!!" The girls cried out in unison as the boy saved them from further plummet. "H-houjun, I'm sorry...!"

"I...It's okay, Kouran! I understand... it's okay..! Just....hold on!! HNGH... T-Try to climb up if you can!" Gritting his teeth the boy held on with all of his might. "H-Hold on!" Starting to cry himself now Houjun whined as he stared at the two girls, a shock-wave of fear going through him as he stared at the swelled water. "I..can't..lose..you..!" Hearing the thunder BOOM above Feng let out a loud screech as she wiggled her way around trying to climb back up. "FENG, CALM DOWN! IT'S OKAY!!!

"H-Houjun!!! HEELLP!!!" The girls cried out again as Hikou spotted the three of them, he tried to make his way over to help now too. Taking the time to notice the situation Hikou grabbed up some of the strongest looking vines that he could and began to tie them around a nearby tree.

"HOUJUN!! Hang on!!!" Rushing over Hikou threw the rest of the vine over the bank. "Girls, grab a hold of this and start climbing!" Wrapping a portion of it around his waist he leaned over the edge of the bank and held out a hand. "When you get up here...I'll pull you up!!"

"K-Kouran...! Y-You first!" Ying helped her to the vine, using her body as support for her to have an easier time climbing.

"Hikou!! Good thinking, y'know! I'm glad you came..!" Houjun smiled at his friend as he watched him pull Kouran up over the bank and to safety. "Now it's your turn, Feng..! Start climbing, okay..?" 

"Okay~!" Feng started trying to climb up the bank, sticking her feet deep in the mud as her hands clung tightly to the vine. Once up and out of danger Houjun finally let go of her and sighed with relief.

"We did it, y'know!?" Excitedly Houjun jumped to his feet smiling warmly at his friends. "Thanks Hikou, I'm so glad you heard us..! If you hadn't of come after me, we would've been out of luck y'know? And Feng...." Gazing at her he softly blushed looking from her to Kouran. "..Thank you, too..."

"We'd better get out of here! This storm is starting to get nasty! The lightning is getting more frequent..!" Hikou frowned as Ying clung tightly onto him and started shaking. "I think Feng's afraid of storms and if the girls don't get changed they're both gonna get SICK! We all will!" 

"You're right! Let's get out of He- AAAAAH!!" Starting to agree with Hikou, Houjun found himself cut off as a bolt of lightning struck the tree behind him, sending an eruption into the ground. In a fit of panic Houjun tried to move but ended up falling into the raging water.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter both Ying and Houjun at trapped in the water. Will the others be able to pull them out?!

"HOUJUN!!!!" The group cried out as they watched in horror as the boy was swept away by the river.

"HANG ON!!!!" Wrapping a vine around her waist, Ying started running along side of the river with Hikou and Kouran. "We've gotta save him, he saved..- " Remembering the words of Katsu 'You need to be a...man!' Ying closed her eyes tightly as she grew irritated at herself, tying the vine up to a tree she then jumped into the river. Once in the water she did her best to keep an eye on where Houjun was as he came down the river. 

"FENG! What're you doing you idiot?! Get out of... UNGH!" Houjun tried to plead before his head slammed against a rock knocking him out cold. 

"NO!! H-Hang on! WOAH!!" Flailing around in the water Ying tried her best to keep her head above the water. "Hngh, D-don't worry, I'll ....I'll SAVE YOU!!" Slowly the mark on her cheek started to glow a golden color as she unknowingly used the chi from the things around her to push her way toward Houjun. Watching him sink below the water level, she took a deep breath and plunged after him. During that plunge she could feel something sharp and painful scrape across her back. Screaming out in pain under the water, she resurfaced for a moment to regain some air then returned under the water to search. As a few moments passed she spotted him and grabbed a hold of him tightly. "There you are!! I wanna save him... I wanna...save him! HELP ME SAVE HIM!! I WANNA BE LIKE THE WARRIORS IN THE STORY!!" Before even she knew what happened the two of them were surrounded in a bright golden light that finally allowed them to breath. Hikou who'd spotted the giant golden orb just gasped and stared in shock with Kouran for a moment. 

"C'mon!! We've gotta pull them out of there!" Using a couple of rocks for foot support both Hikou and Kouran pulled on the vine that supported the two of them. Though the two of them struggled with it, they were soon lent a helping hand by their parents who finally discovered them. Houjun's father couldn't believe what he was seeing as he dragged both his son and Ying out of the water still covered in the bright golden light that blazed from her cheek symbol. 

"Houjun, Feng! Are you both alright!? Houjun?! MY SON!! Answer me!"

Hearing this Ying stood up as her eyes seemingly glazed over and consumed by the golden light. Staring blankly at Houjun's body she began to do a few hand movements before she stopped and pressed on his chest, the water had shot out from his mouth making the unconscious boy cough. Houjun's father quickly embraced the young boy to his chest tightly. "Feng, Thank you..." He stared at the girl a moment before he watched her whole body go pale and begin to drop once the light had left. "Hikou! Quickly! Pick her up! We need to get everyone back home immediately!" The father winced at the thunder and lightning crackling around them. 

"Yes, sir!" Hikou picked up Ying and began running with the others to get back to the house as quickly as they could. 

Later On, when everyone had settled down and the doctor had been there everyone sat around and waited for the two children to wake up. Ying was the first one to open her eyes, weakly she looked around and found herself laying on her stomach, something wrapped around her front and backside. "Hmn..? Wh-what happened..?" Slowly she tried to raise up but was ushered back down.

"Shhh, you must not get up yet! Your back still needs rest, Feng. Your back was scraped rather well by something while you were in the river. The doctor says that it will heal well, but, you will probably end up with a scar of some sort. Still, for the moment you should not lay on your back." Houjun's Father spoke softly to the girl and instructed her. Watching her lay back down he smiled at her. "Feng, I must thank you... You saved my son's life by risking your own! I am eternally in your debt. However, I have a question for you.. Are you aware that you have special powers...?"

"Mmhm. I've had them for awhile now... Momma and Papa always make use them on the dying crops! I bring them to life...and keep them healthy.." Smiling softly she stared at the ground. "But I...get really sleepy while doing it and I pass out.. Then Momma and Papa always get so mad at me.." Whimpering she started to form tears in her eyes. " 'Cause then, they dun get money ...from the others.. a-and they punish me."

Hearing that the mans eyes widened as he felt himself become sickened at the sheer thought of it. "Disgusting. HOW DARE THEY! Listen my dear... you are a VERY special little girl. " Scooting his chair closer he softly lifted the girls gaze to his own. "Do you remember the story that Houjun told you a little while back about the star warriors who watch over a priestess...?"

"I do...! It's my favorite...!"

"You, my brave little girl, are one of those star warriors. Though I have never seen this golden light before or heard of it. There are 4 groups of warriors. Genbu the black, though their color lights of green I hear. The Byakko who represent White, but have the shining color of purple, The Seiryuu the blue, and Suzaku with the color of Red. It is very possible that you are perhaps a new type of warrior... One that has never been heard of before. While I am unsure about what your group may hold in store for all of us, I am very honored to have you in my house, to have you save my boys life. Thank you..." 

"So....so I'm a star warrior..?! REALLY?" Ying became excited as she smiled and teared up from the mans kind words he spoke. "I...I'm.....happy to help! Though... I... I dunno what I did. I don't...remember.."

"Mh, I figured as much... You surrounded yourself and Houjun in a protective golden ball...and then used your powers to remove the water from his lungs, bringing him back to life. Almost as if you used your life force or Chi to influence him. That's it! Your power must have something to do with your chi and life force! That would explain why you can bring things to life that were wilting! Hmn, either way...it is only a matter of time before you will figure them out. Just pay close attention to them...and go with your instincts. Though, I must caution you, be very careful of showing them off. You don't want everyone to treat you as your parents do, and that could happen, or worse... okay?" Sighing the man stood up and smiled at her. "I'm going to check on my son now. You just rest..."

Hikou and Chizuko smiled at the sight of Houjun's father entering the room. "He's just starting to wake up.." Speaking softly Chizuko looked back at her son who slowly opened his eyes. 

"Where am I...? Home?" Blinking Houjun grabbed his head softly as he winced in pain. " D-dad, Mom, Hikou..." Looking around he didn't spot either of the girls. "Wh-where is...Kouran and..FENG!" Sitting up he remembered that she is the one who jumped into the water to save him. "W-where is Feng?! Is she alright?! What happened to her..?"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down son! Kouran is doing something in the kitchen, and Feng, is in the other room resting. She received an injury to her back while trying to save you, so she won't be able to come see you just yet. She needs to - ..." Before he could even finish he witnessed Houjun leap from the bed, leg, head injury and all making his way toward Feng's room. "...Hmn..." A warm smile worked it's way onto his face. "Even at such a young age...."

"FENG!!" Bursting into the room with a bandaged leg, wrist and forehead, Houjun stared at Feng on the bed. "Feng....y-you're such an idiot, y'know!?" Staring at her bandaged back he whimpered and started to cry, touching the injury softly. "I... I'm so sorry..! Why did you...?!"

"'Because...y-you're my friend! I... I didn't wanna lose you too...!! I wanna protect you..." The little girl started to cry herself now. "You saved me..! So, I saved you...right?"

"Hmn...Y-Y'know... you did. I could feel it.. The whole time I was out. I don't know how to explain it, y'know? It's like I felt connected in here..." Placing a hand over his chest Houjun gazed into her eyes. "Like you were giving me life..and helping me live... Even now I.. I still feel it. This warm, light feeling.." Looking down at his feet Houjun blinked as he heard a voice speak from behind him. 

"....I...I brought these for you..." Kouran spoke up setting down some tea and some peach slices. When the food was set she also held out flowers. "These are to show my personal gratitude and an apology ... for causing so much trouble for you, and for you saving both Houjun and I.."

"Th-thank you, but, will you be my friend now...? I ...I just wanna be friends, please.." Holding out her hand to the other girl they both gazed at each other for a moment.

"...O-of course...." Taking her hand Kouran offered a smile, tears in her eyes a little. "If you'll excuse me... I..I'll leave you two alone." Backing out she started to exit the room without even looking at Houjun.

"Kouran! It's okay..." Houjun smiled at her backside as he watched her turn and look at him lightly, before she fully left. "Hmn...?" Blinking he turned his attention back to Ying who was desperately trying to reach the peaches and laughs. " Just ask, y'know?" Walking over to them he hands one to her and watches her happily eat it. Taking one for himself he quickly eats it as he climbs up onto the bed and relaxes, picking her up and setting her on him a little. "Hehe! Now we can talk, eat and rest together, y'know?" Pouring himself some tea he gazed down at her afterward and smiled. 

"Will you tell me about the warriors again...?" Smiling brightly up at Houjun, fixated on his eyes, Ying was definitely sleepy and just wanted some comforting words. 

"Sure.." and again he began to softly tell her the story, sipping at his tea from time to time until she fell asleep. Once he was sure that she was asleep, he too joined her in dreaming.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Ying returns home with a surprise..

Over the next few weeks Houjun's father took it upon himself to research about the celestial warriors. His curiosity had been peaked from the moment he'd discovered her surrounded in the golden light. Though try as he may he just could not seem to find any information about Feng's possible beast God. That is until he happened upon a traveling man of whom he decided to speak with. "A golden light you say...?" The man questioned with curiosity. "Well, my son has been studying the celestial warriors for the past 3 years now. In fact he studies just about everything in general, but, he pays special attention to the legend of Suzaku, and the other celestial warriors! He's constantly reading the history of how all of the warriors appeared years ago. Some how he even seems to think he knows what all of the Suzaku, Seiryuu and even a few of the Genbu and Byakko warriors look like! My son claims that he's seen them in his dreams.." The man sighed heavily as he rubbed the back of his head. "He is ...a very gifted boy and one of the Suzaku Warriors reborn..Or so he tells me."

"That is amazing...! If it is true, then we've been fated to meet. My son, Houjun, is the Suzaku Warrior known as Chichiri." The man smiled widely at the other one. 

"Mh, mine thinks he is, Chiriko. About the golden light! My son has been paying extra special attention to a prophecy. A prophecy that I do not wish to believe is true...but it may very well be so, if what you've told me isn't a lie. It is said in the prophecy that the great sage and most powerful being will die...and at the death and rebirth of the sage, a beast God named Kirin shall appear. My son believes it to be the old witch, the sage, of Mt. Taikyoku.. He says that if she were to vanish we would all be left in a great struggle without balance. News has been traveling of a kingdom having appeared in the mountains near Mt. Taikyoku, called, Tenkyoku.. The creator Taiitsukun having molded it in preparation for her passing...in hopes to keep the peace between the four other kingdoms. My son says, that it is interesting as the Middle Kingdom of Tenkyoku, and the beast god Kirin fall under the watch of 6 stars...each of which could be labeled a warrior. They are Tei, Shoshi, Shiho, Taishi, Koukyuu and Kyoku. It may be a long shot, but, perhaps... this girl is one of them." The man gazed toward Houjun's father.

"That...that's it! That makes sense!! Your son, my good man, is a GENIUS! So...the little girl I found is one of them...a Kirin Warrior..." Smiling the man sighed.

"You sure seem happy about the possible impending doom of our whole way of life..." Chiriko's father chuckled as he stood up. 

"I am happy because I am proud that my son will be there to help defend this country, and even possibly save this world at the end of the day. I could not be any prouder! I am also honored to have a possible Kirin Warrior in my house. One of the one's who shall keep the peace and balance in this world as we wait for the sage to be reborn. If Taiitsukun puts so much faith and trust into these warriors..? Then so do I. That is good enough for a man like me." Standing up he offered a hand and the two men shook. "It was a wonderful honor to speak with you as well.. Please, thank your son for me, for all of his wisdom and foresight."

"I shall... I hope that we shall meet again someday. I feel as now... I too...can be a little bit more appreciative of my own sons great gift." Smiling Chiriko's father turned and waved as he left. 

Venturing on home Houjun's father smiled warmly when he arrived his house, happy at the sight of his son and Ying playing around in the garden. The two were trying to fish in the fishing pond but it appeared that Ying seemed to be catching more fish. "Gyah! Hey! How are you catching so many, y'know?! You're not cheating are you...?" Houjun playfully picked fun at her. 

"NO! I dun need to do that to beat you!" She giggled and the two broke out into a tickle-fight over it. 

"I'll beat you at this one day, y'know! " He laughed.

It was then that the good mood had been destroyed as a man with one of the Ri's neighbors walked up to him. "You're that guy with the kid who found a girl right?"

"That's correct..." Turning to them he gasped at the sight of the man. 

"Where is my daughter? I've been worried sick! I've searched for her everywhere! HMN..?" Looking at her he gasped. "There she is!" Hearing her father's voice Ying got to her feet and started running away. 

"N-NO!!! GO AWAY!! Running as quickly as she could she tried to find herself a hiding spot. 

"FENG!" Houjun got to his feet and tried to go after her but was stopped by his father.

"HOUJUN! No, I'll go after her. You stay here and tend to Mr. Feng's needs understand..? I apologize, I will get her immediately. Though you should take far better care of your precious treasures in the future." Narrowing his eyes at the man he traded places with his son. "Feng? Feng...?" Walking around the garden it took him a little bit to think like a child, let alone a little girl. Once he figured out where she was hiding he sighed and walked over to her. "Feng...come now...I know you don't wish to go home. I can understand that, with how ungrateful he is for having such an amazing daughter like you. I wish I could keep you as my own.. I know how fond Houjun is of you.. He's going to be heart broken that you have to go." Seeing Feng cry he hugged her tightly. "Don't cry, In fact, I have some news for you, Feng! So listen closely.."

"O-okay..." Sniffling the girl continued to cry, but wiped away her tears to help focus on him.

"You are a Kirin Warrior. When you are older, you will have to travel to the middle kingdom called, Tenkyoku."

"Tenkyoku?" She questioned curiously. 

"Yes, There you are needed to keep peace between the 4 surrounding countries. You and the other warriors of Kirin must keep the balance of this world. So I want you to do me a favor! As you grow, grow strong! As you learn, learn as much as you can! As people treat you poorly, use that as wisdom to try and treat others better..as fuel for the fight. Stand up for those who are the underlings..and need your strength! Become a kind warrior with a fierce spirit and never give up that fight! Understand..?" Houjun's father smiled warmly at her. "I know my son will help you, so do not fear."

"Okay.... I-I will!" Swallowing Ying sucked it up and looked up at him firmly. "I...I'll do my best! B-But, I'll still miss Houjun...."

"Hmn, well, we'll fix that now won't we...?" Chuckling he stood up and lead her back toward the house noticing his son was gone. "Where did Houjun go..?"

"To fetch me some water... YING! Ying, there you are..!" Running over to her, he'd put on an act, hugging her close. "You have no idea how much your mother and I have missed you...!" Picking her up he grinned to himself knowing full well that his money bin would refill. "Thank you, sir, for taking such good care of her."

"You should learn to take better care of her yourself! Don't think that I don't know what you're doing on your farm with her. I know all about her special talent...and I've seen the marks of over-working on this child! You should be honored to have a celestial warrior for a daughter! She deserves far more respect than what you give her. If money is what you desire from her, than I would like to make you an offer..." Houjun's father breathed in deeply.

"What kind of deal.....?" Knowing the jig was up Ying's father set her down.

"As you can see...I am quite well-off with money, I have servants even. I have my own pond for catching fish.." Houjun's father looked from the man to Ying, to Houjun as he came out of the house. "I want your daughter to marry my son when she is older! This way you are entitled to some riches of course... enough to keep even a money hungry glutton as yourself well off for a long time. Do we have a deal...?" The man held out his hand to shake.

"F-father...!" Houjun blushed deeply as he looked at Ying. " I would be most honored to marry her and, I too, am a hard worker..! I'd never let either of you down. I'm one of the top students of this village as well.." Bowing down before the man himself he waited for the reply. 

"Disciplined... I see, hmn..." Looking over the Ri's home the man laughed and grinned. "I accept your offer! A marriage shall happen.. Until then, be sure to keep sending gold! I live in Akamatsu village.." Smirking, Ying's father shook on it as he grabbed a hold of Ying's hand. "Let's go!"

"W-WAIT!" Houjun placed the rose clip he'd bought Feng awhile back in her hair. "Take this and while we wait just wear it, Feng. I'll always be there....." Hugging onto her tightly, tears streamed from his eyes as he watched the man drag her off toward her home. "I promise... I'll..." Gritting his teeth Houjun turned and made a dash for his tree in the garden to sit and cry for awhile. He hugged the fishing rod that Ying had just been using in his arms. "I'll become a strong warrior...and I'll protect you from people like him!! I'll protect you....I'll always watch over you.. I will.." The boy whimpered as his symbol lit up on his knee.

When Feng was back at home she found herself thrown into her room and locked up there to think about what she had done. Over hearing her father complain to her mother about where she had been and what she'd been doing. Though hearing the little bit of praise about her snagging a wealthy guy made her feel a little better. The part that kept her strong were the words that Mister Ri had told her before she left and she had EVERY intention on following them. In fact, she used it as fuel to get stronger whenever her parents used her as a tool for money. She took this as practice in learning what her powers were and how to control them better. 

As she grew older, it was harder and harder to put her down about things due to her rise in confidence. She was always more than eager to help anyone that needed it. Even if it meant there was a set-back with her parents! The part that seemed to bother her still were her pointed ears, since everyone still considered her a freak for having them and her powers. Through the years she waited eagerly to see Houjun again. Everyday she constantly thought about him and wondered how he looked or even acted now that he was older. Was he still the same guy that she knew when she was little..? Had he changed...? She couldn't wait to find out!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Houjun and Ying Feng are to be married, but, Ying's father has other plans..

It'd been years since Houjun and Ying-Feng had met as children. Years had passed since they'd been forced to part ways until the day of their wedding! They had been sending letters to one another for quite some time, but still, both were very nervous about their big day that had finally arrived! 

Houjun paced the floor nervously as he thought over everything. "D-Did I forget anything at all...?" Rechecking himself, he blushed brightly as he gazed into the mirror. "Hmn...I can't believe I'm going to get married,y'know....! I'll get to see her again.... D-Do you think she'll remember me..? Do you think she'll like me still? Do you think sh-" He started to panic a little.

"She'll remember you and everything will be fine!" Hikou laughed as he placed a hand on his friends shoulder. "Your sister is getting everything packed onto the wagon. It's great that you guys have such a master chef in the family! I can honestly say, I missed her home-made meals." 

"I'm ....so glad that you guys are going to be there! I've never been this nervous or excited before!" Houjun sighed softly as he looked at his friend. 

"I wouldn't miss it for anything.." Hikou smiled warmly at his friend. "You were there for Kouran and I when we were married!" 

"Where is Kouran anyway, y'know?" Curiously, Houjun looked at his friend. 

"She's helping your sister out. C'mon, I'm sure they are all waiting for us! Don't keep Feng in anymore suspense! You don't need it either from the looks of it." Hikou laughed again and the two friends made their way to the carriage that awaited them. When everyone was ready the group made their way for Akamatsu Village. 

Meanwhile, Ying was panicking as she was dressed up in her own wedding dress. However, she eagerly awaited his arrival as well as feared it. To help soothe her nerves the girl made her way toward the kitchen when she over heard her parents talking to someone. "Hmn...?" Listening in quietly she waited to hear if it was something important.

"Look we can't just let her go! She's our cash cow! If she gets hitched to that damn Ri kid...WE'LL NEVER get another dime! She becomes their problem then! Not ours and we have no authority over what happens! We've been making so much profit off of her from the crops and that family! Now that she's gotten her powers under control better too..we've been making it BIG!" Her father bellowed over the table.

"So what do you want ME to do about it...?" A Gruff voice tumbled over the table. One that she'd never heard before. "I'm just a slave trader bub..."

"That's right you are...and I'll pay you handsomely to steal her...and then to bring her back later! In fact if you want, you can take her with you, use her, and send us half of the money she rakes in. Meanwhile, we'll send that family packin'..." A smirk formed on the fathers face. 

"I can do that..." The man laughed.

Ying's eyes widened at that and she covered her mouth as she ran back toward her room. "Oh no, no, no, no! How do I..!? Houjun....! H-Houjun!!" Closing her eyes tightly she covered her face and began to shake, trying to hold back her tears. 

Sitting on the wagon Houjun was all smiles until he felt something that shook him up. "Hngh..." Grabbing his chest he stared at the ground wide-eyed. "F-father, I'm sorry... Feng is.., something is wrong, I gotta go to her now!!"

"It's okay son, do what you have to! We'll meet up with you there!" His father nodded as he watched his son teleport right before his very eyes. "That's my boy..."

Without wasting another second Houjun appeared in Ying's room and blinked. "Feng..? Feng!?" Looking he finally spotted her. "Hey, what's wrong, y'know?" Kneeling beside her he placed a hand on her shoulder and lifted her chin. "Did they hurt you or something!?"

"H-houjun?" Raising her gaze to his the two of them locked eyes as they stared at one another in shock. "Y-You look...so handsome.."

"Y-You look stunning yourself..!" Looking her over he blushed brightly as she had certainly grown into a beautiful young lady. "A-ah, a-anyways, I mean, what happened, y'know? You screamed for me!"

"Ah, right..! Houjun, my parents, er, my Dad is intending on breaking the promise and giving me to a slave trader! He's going to pay him to steal me away from you and your family.. Dad said he could use me for whatever...he wanted as long as he got money for it!" Covering up her face, Ying found herself starting to tear up, though she tried to hold them back. "I want to marry you..!! I've waited so long...and.."

Houjun's eyes narrowed as anger filled him up. "That isn't going to happen! I won't allow them to lay a single finger on your body. You, All of you, Belongs to me and me alone! NOT as an item, but, as my lover and soul-mate. You're my fiancee..y'know? C'mon, we're getting out of here right now!" Taking her hand he began to lead her through the hall and toward the front door until Ying's father spotted them. 

"Where are you two going?? Ah...ah...Houkou, I didn't hear you come in!" Ying's father questioned.

"Houjun, Sir." Houjun corrected him. "I'm kinda light footed, so it's no surprise that you didn't hear me, y'know? Anyways, I know you're cooking dinner and all but I promised Feng that I'd take her out for a sweet-treat the next time I visited! I promise we'll both be back before dinner is in on the table, y'know?" He put on a giant fake smile as he cuddled Feng close, really taking the moment to absorb the warmth of her body against his, before shaking it off. "My family will be here shortly!"

"I see, well, don't be too long. We've got something special prepared for after dinner!" The father narrowed his eyes slightly but loosened them as he watched the two of them take off. 

"That was close, y'know? Feng, What else did you hear?" Houjun looked back at her as he slowed down finally.

"I just heard they were going to take me before the wedding, so more than likely tonight during the rain storm.." Ying rubbed her arm softly as she hugged onto him tightly. "I missed you so much!"

"F-Feng.." His face turning a bright red, Houjun smiled and pulled her close as they walked through the town. "....I promise I'll protect you, y'know..? I made that promise to myself after you left. That'd I'd grow to be strong and able to always protect you from harm! I meant that. We'll need some kind of diversion so we can get you out safely, y'know..?"

"Yeah, but what...? I'm not sure there is much that would stop them from trying." Looking down Ying held tightly to his hand.

"Hmn... W-Well.. I...I think I know ONE thing that might... We were supposed to...do it anyways.." Blushing deeply Houjun rubbed the back of his head. "B-But, instead we fake it...? If we fake it they may not bother to come into the room y'know..? Then we could sneak out your bedroom window and run away together...! My father and the others will understand. I know they will, y'know?"

Ying blushed brightly at the thought of what he wanted to do. Her mind raced a mile a minute as she looked up at him. "O-okay...I'll do it!" Snuggling up to him she smiled warmly, though she couldn't deny it got her pretty flustered just thinking about it.

"Heh, just follow my lead later. I'll start making passes at you, and you just go with it, y'know?" Smiling he reaches into a pouch. "Oh yeah!! I got you a wedding present! Here..." Slowly Houjun pulled out a pearl necklace and looked at her, placing it around her neck. "I hope that you like it. I see that you're still wearing the hairpin I got you, y'know?"

"Oh, it's BEAUTIFUL!!" Laughing Ying covered her mouth then touched it. "I LOVE it...! I'll never go anywhere without it! Oh, Houjun, thank you!!" Wrapping her arms around his neck she kissed his cheek softly. "Yes, I kept my promise! I always wore it to think about you and have you there."

"You did..." Holding her close he noticed the people staring and laughed. "C-C'mon...let's get back to your house and get this show on the road, y'know?" Walking with an arm around her the two of them traveled back toward Ying's home. On their way back the rain from the storm started up making them run back together laughing and carrying-on. When the two actually entered the house they could see that everyone appeared to be in a good mood. The Sake had been poured and dinner was on the table now. "C'mon, Feng.." Pulling her up beside him the two of them happily ate dinner together and sipped at the sake. Though he didn't allow for Feng to have too much as they both needed a clear mind. It was then that Houjun decided to make his move. Hopefully the parents would think that they were tipsy. "Heh...y'know.. I can't wait...t'get......you in that room!" A grin formed on his face. 

"Oh...? I can...yer face is lookin'...kinda scary..Houjie....!" Laughing as if she were drunk Ying playfully grabbed his cheek. "Actually...kind of...sexy.."

"Heh...y'wanna lil' taste...of....what's to..come..?" Laughing he pulled her close, kind of pinning her. "Hmn...? It'll feel....good..." Houjun did his best to act.

"O-Ohhh. I..dunno..you're so...forward...H-hmn.."Giving a pouty look, she grabbed his hand. "Hnn... let's go....!" Laughing the two of them ran back to the bedroom and closed the doors. Ying's parents just stared at the door and blinked. They didn't know what to think as they got closer and listened in. 

"Where'd that SNAKE come from..? Hehehe!! Don't tell me it's lookin'......for a...hole..!"

"Mayyybbee..~!"

Ying began to moan out fakely as she lay on the bed under Houjun who in turn moaned as well. The two of them calling out each others names as they pretended to become one. During the heat of the moment the two of them blushed brightly and locked eyes. More than excited from just goofing off Houjun had to snap himself out of it. "Gah.. Th-they're gone.. I don't sense them around anymore, y'know? L-Let's...get out of here..." Helping her out of the window first, he quickly followed, Raining or not, the two of them needed to get out of there. Taking a horse the couple dashed away into the night toward the high grounds to find a place to stay in a cave, at least for the night to stay out of the rainy weather. "We'll be okay here, y'know..?" Removing the wraps from around them Houjun layed them down on the ground and began trying to start a fire.

"I....I can't believe we're doing this! Th-that we... This is insane! I love it!" Laughing Ying gathered around the fire and smiled up at him. "Thank you so much.. I .."

"No need to thank me, y'know..? I.. I love you.." Scooting closer to her, Houjun pulled her close and lifted her chin. "...and I'd do...anything for you..y'know..?" With that he softly kissed her and brought her into a warm embrace. They held that kiss for quite some time before pulling away. The couple stayed cuddled up to each other through the rest of the night and into the morning.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter A Flood threatens the couple and the village...will history repeat itself?

When morning came Houjun was the first to wake up. His eyes slowly opened to look upon his fiance sleeping in his arms. A warm smile passed itself over his face as he softly ran his hand over her hair loops. Looking over her sleeping face his heart about skipped a beat as he watched her. She looked so pretty in the traditional gold and red wedding colors. Then there was the warmth of her body against his. For years now he had missed the feeling of that. Her random hugs to his arms, her hiding behind him when scared. It truly was the little things he missed the most. Leaning to her lips he softly placed a kiss upon them before sitting up. The echoing sound of the rain drops falling having grasped his ears finally, he turned his head and glanced outside. To his surprise the rain hadn't stopped for a single second as they slept through the night. Frowning he sighed as he had hoped the day would be clear.

"...That's no good, y'know..?" Looking at Ying Feng he stood up and wandered over to the wood he had gathered last night and started up another fire. He hoped that it would be enough to keep the two of them warm and the dampness out. The last thing he wanted was for Ying or himself to get sick.

Not too long afterward Ying opened up her eyes and blinked at the fire tiredly. "Hmn..?" The fire felt so nice, but there was something missing.. Houjun! Where was he?! She didn't feel his arms around her anymore! "Houjun??" Sitting up quickly she looked around and blinked, wondering if something had happened to him.

Taking this opportunity Houjun leaned forward and wrapped his arms around her from behind tightly. " ....Boo." He whispered into her ear.

"AH!" Taken by surprise at first her eye twitched as she slowly turned to face him. "...Hhoooouuuujuuuuun..." She flatly called out his name as she listened to him laugh softly at her squeak.

"I'm sorry, y'know? I couldn't resist the opportunity..!" Nuzzling her softly he pulled her onto his lap, turning her to face him. "The rain is still going strong from last night. I don't know if we'll be able to get out of here anytime soon, y'know?" Houjun frowned briefly as he gazed into her eyes.

"That's alright...! Why don't we use this chance to get to know more about each other hmn? It's been a long time! I don't know much about you anymore..! I'd love to know how Hikou and Kouran are doing too!" Ying smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck.

"That's a good idea, y'know! Well, I'm not really all that different than how I used to be. After you left though.. I .. I kept going to that Willow tree. I've gotten a LITTLE better at fishing too, y'know? I said I'd get better at it! Most of my days were spent studying and being tutored by my Dad in reading, math, and history. I've been working out and training everyday to be stronger physically so I could protect you better!" He blushed at that thought. "Hikou and Kouran have been great, y'know? They're already married! They wished that you could of been there for it, I too, wish that you could've...."

"Well, After I came back Mom and Dad went back to treating me the way they always had. Heh, as if that wasn't obvious right...? But, I used it to get stronger too! Like your Dad told me too. His words were really inspiring to me that one day after I saved you! I haven't let them push me around too much since. I've started to fight back a little bit instead of just taking it. That isn't to say I don't get scared though!" Laughing she gazed up into his loving eyes. "I've become a little sarcastic too... I ...hope you don't mind. I thought about you everyday and how nice you and the others were to me. I missed you guys so much.. I always cried like the cry baby I was when I thought about all of you.. Heh.."

Gazing into her eyes, his eyes started to shake as he felt an overwhelming need to have her, to make her his wife. He wanted to be with her so badly it was driving him insane almost. "Feng.. I .." Without being able to finish explaining he found himself pinning her to the ground. Ying stared up at him a little in shock but soon smiled understandingly. Opening herself up to him she allowed him to begin to remove her clothes. "I love you.." Bringing her into a kiss, he gently trailed her sides with his fingers, before softly starting to fondle her breasts.

"I love you, too.." Shyly Ying looked away for a moment as something else started to interrupt them. The two lovers paused as the sound of rushing water seemed close by. Looking at each other in a stroke of fear Houjun stood up and darted for the entrance to the cave. Ying quickly made herself decent as not much was really done, and worked her way over to him. "What's going on?" Looking at the shocked expression on his face she followed his gaze to the sight he'd seen. In horror she gasped and stared at the growing problem that unfolded before their eyes"..It's a flood!! The river must've flooded over from all of the rain last night and today!"

"Ying, This is BAD, y'know?! The flood is headed right toward your village! If we don't warn them before it's too late, they'll all be swept away! We've got to get them to safety!!" Houjun started to run for it.

"Wait up, I'm coming with you!" Following after him she grabbed a hold of his hand tightly.

"No, You shouldn't! If you do you might get caught up in it too, y'know? You'd be safer staying here on the high ground..! I'll be back soon." With another kiss he was off again.

"Ah...Okay.." Ying sighed but listened to him even if she was heavily against it. Aggravated that she couldn't help she leaned against a tree, watching him until he was out of sight. "You just be careful too..."

Once Houjun knew that he was out of sight he sighed with relief. Looking at the raging water as it neared him, he knew he didn't have a minute to spare in order to save everyone. Without even another thought he teleported himself through his shawl to Ying's home and right into the middle of an argument.

"IT'S YOUR FAULT HE'S GONE WITH HER! What were you trying to do?! I've been onto you since your daughter first arrived in our village! You ..." Houjun's father paused as he spotted his son. "HOUJUN! You're alright!" Running over to him he hugged him tightly and smiled. "Where is Feng? Why isn't she with you?"

"Feng is safe. However, ALL of you are NOT! This whole village is in the path of an on coming flood! If we don't get you out of here NOW you're all going to DIE! I'll use my powers to the best of my ability to transfer everyone to the high grounds..! So everyone hold hands NOW!" Grabbing a hold of his fathers hand, the circle continued until everyone there in the room was holding hands. Sure they didn't agree with each other about behavior, but they could agree to live. Within moments Houjun transferred the group to safety. "You'll be safe here, y'know? I've gotta go back and get the rest of the villagers!"

"HOUJUN!" Kouran cried out as she ran over to him and hugged him. "B-Be careful and PLEASE, look for Hikou! He went out into the mess looking for you and Feng! He's still out there, PLEASE, find him, please!"

"H-HIKOU'S OUT THERE?!" A worried and panicked expression washed itself over his face. "I'll keep my eyes open for him. I PROMISE, I'll do my best to find him, y'know?" With that he again teleported back to the village, going from home to home and gathering the people to the meeting spot. When everyone was gathered there he took them over to the high grounds in small groups of 7. His powers being pushed to the limits for sure! Group by group he managed to get all of the villagers out of harms way, though the roaring sound of the flood closing in kept Houjun weary. There was still ONE person he couldn't find. "H-Hikou ...... H-He's still out there somewhere, y'know? I .... I couldn't find him! I searched all over the village!" Out of breath and drained of most of his energy from the teleporting he frowned at his family.

"Then he is lost, But, that is how it's going to have to be." Houjun's father tried to reason with him.

"No! I can't... I can't just leave him! He's my BEST friend! He's in this mess because of ME! If it wasn't for me he'd be here right now with all of you...safe. He's not giving up on me and I'm not giving up on him! That and Feng is still out there too!" With that he teleported off again to the village entrance and looked around, his clothes becoming more soaked and muddied by the minute. "HIKOUUUUUU! HIKOU WHERE ARE YOU? HIKOU!!!" He shouted as loud as he possibly could. Making a run for it toward the woods and river he prayed that Hikou was safe. Continuously shouting for his friend as he checked he only stopped to listen for a reply. His heart strained with worry, fear and sadness he failed to fight back the tears that forced their way to his eyes. "HIKOU! PLEASE!"

"HOUJUN!"

"HIKOU?!" Turning to look he spotted his friend grasping tightly to the top of a rock in the middle of a flooded river path. "Hikou, hang on!!" Only concerned about his friend for the moment, he ran toward him and reached his hand out to him. "TAKE MY HAND!"

"Are you crazy!? YOU'LL be pulled in! What if you let go!?"

"I won't let go and I don't care as long as I can save you!"

Hikou stared at his friend as he reached his hand over and grabbed a hold of Houjun's as tightly as he could. "AH!" He flailed around as he tried to climb up out of the water, but the current was just too much. "HOUJUN!!" Crying out in a panic Hikou stared up at his friend.

"JUST...HANG ON! HIKOU!" Gritting his teeth he tried with all of his might to pull his friend out of the water. Just as fate would seem to have it however, a broken tree branch crashed itself against Houjun's face causing him to scream out in pain. However, this time he didn't let go, instead he found himself falling into the flooded river with Hikou. The two held onto each other tightly so neither would end up separated. His eye and face gushing with blood, Houjun focused his last remaining energy and will power to teleport them both onto the shore before he passed out.

"HOUJUN!! HOUJUN!" Coughing and hacking Hikou stared at his friend and the wound on his eye. Quickly trying to think of something Hikou did the only thing that he could do. He removed Houjun's top and ripped the fabric in order to make a bandage to go over his eyes. Hoping to stop the bleeding before it gushed into the other one. When he was done he threw the top with the access blood into the river. "Damn it, Houjun, you'd better live!" His eyes started to fill up with tears, "You idiot. You IDIOT!! Look at what happened...y-you got hurt because of ME now! But, T-Thank you, my friend, Thank you.."


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Houjun's memories return, feelings of being lost and found for Ying...and another warrior introduced.

Meanwhile, Ying Feng was in a bit of a dilemma herself. While she may have been on the high grounds, the water mixed with all of that dirt formed something dangerous in itself, a mudslide. Doing what she could Ying ran as fast as her feet would carry her, trying to get away from the avalanche of mud. Huffing and puffing she looked over her shoulder every minute to see how close it was. "I've gotta get out of this things way or else I'm gonna.." But there was no way for her to get out of the way, and before she knew it the mud had her in it's grasp as it poured down toward the valley. "GAH!!" Ying struggled and flailed trying to stay above the mud, but the substance was just too heavy to do anything about. Going into a panic as she began to get covered in the muck. Moving her hands as quickly as she could, all she focused on was the mud and the 'life force' that seemed to move through it. She tried her hardest to manipulate the movements, just barely managing to prevent it from consuming her completely. Struggling hard against it, using every bit of energy she had to move and control the mud, she finally managed to make her way out of it. With heavy breathing she stumbled and tripped trying to get as far away from the mudslide as she could, before she ultimately passed out on the ground. 

By the time the flood and mudslide had ended everyone had been saved, but they'd been separated, neither party knowing what to expect when they'd awaken.

Almost a week after the flood and mudslide had happened, Houjun finally awakened from his slumber. As he had slept every memory that he had lost from his past as Chichiri, had filled up his mind again. He now remembered everything that he had forgotten. Opening his good eye he looked around the room slowly seeing the face of his father and smiled. "Y-You're alive!" Sitting up Houjun hugged onto him tightly. His past self having taken over for a moment before having remembered that in this life he managed to save everyone. "Wait....where's Hikou? Is Hikou okay!?"

".... Ah, Y-Yes, he's fine...son.. but you're not! So take it easy. Your eye is..." Houjun's father started to explain to him.

Sighing with relief over Hikou, Houjun placed a hand onto his fathers. " I know. It's damaged beyond repair. I'll probably never be able to see out of it again..heh...and I'm going to wager that I'll have a pretty big scar too." Though his eye stung like a banshee he smirked just a little as he touched it through the wrap. "At least...it's a scar I can be okay with this time, y'know? So...where is Feng?" He questioned as the thought finally crossed his mind. 

"We....never found her. Houjun, there is something you must know. There was a mudslide...and it occurred very close to hill with a cave.. A man said there appeared to be a fire that'd been burning in the cave for sometime before the mud hit.. " His father slowly explained. "...But most of all, How did you know...?"

A jolt of fear swept through his heart, though his old self tried to comprehend the feeling. These were new to his older self as he had only loved Kouran as far as he could remember. So his newer form had fallen in love with someone other than Kouran, that would be something he'd need to learn to go with now. "Feng?! You... No... I.. I've gotta go find her! She can't be...!" Jumping to his feet he quickly dressed himself, ignoring his father's question.

"You can't go out there like this! Are you insane boy?! My son...you are still injured and you should still be resting and regaining your energy!" His father tried to plea with him, however, there was no stopping him as he watched him teleport away. "Oh Houjun...." He piped softly and with much sorrow.

"FENG!? FEEEENNGGG!!!" Appearing in the area he'd last seen her, he called out, hoping to hear a reply from her. "FENG!?!! ANSWER ME!!" Feeling frightened he looked around, his eye widening as he looked at the ground all covered in mud. Turning his gaze toward the direction that the mud descended in his lower lip quivered. "Please be alright, y'know...?" Houjun whispered to himself as he made his way down the side of the hill. Reaching the bottom of the hill he looked around for anything. Anything at all that could lead him to his love. He tried his hardest to keep an open mind that she'd gotten away. His memories of her filled his mind as he desperately searched and called out before feeling something hard under his foot. "HMN?" Looking down he lifted his foot slowly. His good eye seemed to shrink out of shock as he stared at something which shook him to his soul. "....Feng..." His voice seemed to tremble out from his lips as he reached down slowly to pick up the hair pin he'd gotten her as a child. As he slowly started to pick it up he felt something under it. Shaking, his hand brushed and pushed some of the mud back to reveal a woman's hand, that had appeared to be holding it. "H-...HN..."

His heart pounded with fear as his teeth tightly gripped together. "F..feng..?" Trembling he gently brushed back some more of the dirt as it revealed some strands of dirtied hair that made it hard for him to tell exactly. However, the hue appeared to be the soft bluish purple of his beloved. His body shaking Houjun shook his head and screamed out Feng's name as loudly as he could, clutching the hair ornament tightly in his hand. Houjun's tormented voice traveled over the abandoned land save for Hikou, whom watched and cried for his friend behind a tree. He himself had come around looking for her in hopes to find her for his friend. Little did either of them know that the body they uncovered was not that of Feng's, but instead, that of a young woman who had died prior to the flood of a carriage incident. 

Elsewhere, Ying Feng's feelings were mutual. She too had gone in search of her betrothed and only found his blood stained top earlier in the week. Tightly she clutched the stained fabric in her hand. Her eyes distanced, sad, and lonely as she trudged through the forest. Her attention focused on nothing but him and how in her mind he was now 'dead'. There was no way to find him now. If his body was caught in the river it was long gone! If it was under the mud it'd be so deep she wouldn't find it until it decomposed. So quietly she walked through the woods toward who knows where. That is if she would've made it there first. With Ying in her sulking state it left her WIDE open for attack. She was so focused on her thoughts of her loved one that she didn't hear or sense a slave trader who had been following her for awhile now. He took this as a prime opportunity and knocked her out cold with one foul blow to the neck. Upon waking up she found herself laying in some room feeling rather cold. 

"Wh-where am I...?" Squinting through her eyes she blinked and peered around her. "H-Huh?!" Her eyes were met with a shocking sight as they landed upon several beds with naked women tied down to them. "WH-What?!" Moving to sit up straight she found out that she too was both naked and tied down. "N-NO...NO!!! LET ME GO! WHAT'S GOING ON HERE?!" Ying fought and struggled against the restraints as a man entered the room. "Y-YOU! What's going on here?!"

"Watch your mouth, girly!" Slapping her hard across the face the man laughed. "I run a business here...and either you're going to cooperate, or you're going to end up in a lot of pain."

"Cooperate?! I didn't sign up for this ...this is...immoral...and.." She growled as the man laughed at her. Getting rather pissed off she spit in his face, only to end up being punched this time, causing her to gag and gasp. 

"Take that as your first warning, act up again..!? You're gettin' lashes.." The man roared as he stormed off. With that warning he sent in one of his paying customers to choose a girl to go at it with. The poor girls who were there were already 'broken in' for the most part as to not fight back. They'd lost their strength among other things. A few of them had come to enjoy it, while the others still screamed out and cried. The one this customer chose both cried and screamed out wanting to do nothing more than go back home. 

"GUH, LEAVE HER ALONE YOU SHIT HEAD! Can't you see that she doesn't want you!?" Deep inside she trembled and was as scared as everyone else. However, those words of Mister Ri echoed through her mind once more about never giving up. How she had a destiny to face. Her mind questioned why she should bother with it, while her heart told her to not let go, To fight. The instinct of a warrior kicking in though she was as frightened as a child. The whole time the guy tried to get it going with the other girl she made a fuss, ultimately resulting in the owner coming in and giving her another slug or two.

"DAMN IT, I hate ruinin' merchandise, but, YOU need to be taught a lesson..!" Undoing the ropes he kept her restrained and gave her to a pair of men. "Maybe some lashings with this....will break it into her mind..." Giving them a whip the guy smirked. "BACK side only..."

"No...no!! Let me, GO!!" Ying screeched as she struggled and squirmed. "N-No... please... STOP!! HOUJUN!!!" She cried out in fear as tears welled up into her eyes. If anything she was NOT ready for this type of bravery. And surely over time...the beating would sink in. 

Later Elsewhere.....

"FENG!" A few weeks passed and Houjun sat up in his bed. Looking around, he grabbed his head tightly. "Hn.. It....was just a dream.." Slowly standing up he walked over to his bedroom window and gazed up at the moon. "It felt so real though.... Like I really heard and felt her calling out to me.. Like Miaka used to when she needed help from Tamahome.." Tears slowly filled up his eyes. "But, that's impossible.. I found her body..and I.."Slowly he looked down at the hair clip. "...Always the same nightmare though. I guess it's because I feel so guilty about leaving her alone like that. She must've felt so helpless...Feng.. I'm sorry.."

Over those few weeks Ying had lashing after lashing. She never wanted to be picked and in fact when it came time for a man to choose, she ended up hiding behind the other girls and shivered. Indeed they had broken her spirit to a point. Now she was frightened of almost every man she came across! She'd made friends with a few of the women, though the one she had gotten the closest to was a young girl they'd just picked up. On this day in particular none of the girls had a choice. There was a group of guys who paid up so they could come and have some fun together as a group with these girls. As the men entered the room the girls all huddled together save 3 of which actually didn't care and just went with it. You could tell they were the favorites by the items they'd been given and how they were treated well. 

"So who wants to bet I can get the girly I choose to burst first?"

"HAH, I'll be the first one.." The men argued playfully amongst themselves as they all went after their choice. When Ying found herself cornered she shivered and shook in fright. "C'mere..."

"No...no no.. ! Stay away.. N-no. I don't...want.." Crying out she flinched and shivered even more violently as she looked around at the other girls getting taken. As she started to give in, images of Houjun flashed through her mind of his smile, his laugh, and just awhile back when he was about to take her as his wife. "Hmnh.. N..-No..." Her symbol started to form on her cheek. "No.... NO!!!" In an instant her body and the body of the man were both engulfed in the golden glow as she grabbed onto his body. The man SCREAMED out in both horror and pain. Before they all knew it the man dropped to the floor, dead. In shock over what had happened Ying screeched and stared, looking around her in a panic as she tried to figure out what just happened. Quickly she pieced the puzzle together while the men around her started yelling and even the girls became frightened. 

"What the hell was that?!"

"What did she do to him!? WHAT IS SHE SOME KIND OF DEMON?!"

Demon? Demon... OF COURSE! It all made sense to her now. She could give things life via her life force. She could move things that had life force in them... and she could also take that life force as well. Ying's eye twitched as a creepy psychotic grin formed on her face. "Eee..hee....eeeeeehheeehee... Oh...c'mon boys......dontcha wanna plaaay?" Gazing at them with an evil look she smirked as she stepped toward them. The men literally tripping over each other trying to escape. "Aaww...WHAT'S WRONG!? Stupid selfish pigs! I'll show you what happens when you take advantage of those who are weaker than you! The ones you make BEG for mercy...and you show them none... heheh..." Mouth twitching she latched onto two of the men, clearly not in her normal state of mind. Her eyes which were once purple now shone a bright gold. "Punishment... is what you'll receive..." With that Ying mercilessly drained the life force out of every man in that room. Turning to the girls, she blasted a hole in the wall. "If you wish to leave, now is your chance...." Her voice flatly stated, no heart placed into it what-so-ever. 

After she watched the girls evacuate she dressed herself up into some of the men's clothes that layed on the floor. Her hair was now done up in a single bun on top of her head. The clothes she wore were baggy and as such hid her figure very well. Men started running up and down the hall until one spotted her. "What happened here?!" A man bellowed.

"They ran into me..." Darkly she gazed up and grabbed the man by the arm, taking his life force. "Just like you..." The owner stopped in his tracks with the rest of his men and stood scared.

"D-Don't hurt me...please...Y-You can go... Just...leave us alone... H-Here, take your necklace back even!!"

" ........Ohhhhhhh, WHAT'S the matter? You scared...? Sorry...but you need to be taught 'a lesson'." Taking the necklace back, she made a circular motion with her arms and posed as the life force energy surrounded her. With one quick downward movement, Ying released all of the saved up 'energy' on the place causing it to explode. All that remained in the end of the building, was some ruins and smoke. When the glow ended she too had been hurt, but, not as much as she could've been. Without realizing what had happened, Ying found herself unconscious again.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Ying is taken in by the Emperor of Tenkyoku. She and Houjun both begin their paths to a new beginning.

"What was that?!" A young Prince by the name of Tao-Ran glanced toward the giant explosion that lit up the dark night.

"I have no clue my son. This is something that could use checking out! We don't need any unexpected problems arising. Guards, Bring the carriage toward the great plume of smoke. I want to see what caused it!" The Emperor of Tenkyoku named Shun-Yi commanded. The men obeyed their ruler and started into the direction.

"F-Father, you c-can't be serious..?! What if they hurt us? What if they kill us?! What if they...?" Prince Tao-Ran questioned his father.

Laughing softly The Emperor shook his head. "So much worry....I'm starting to wonder if we properly named you! There are many things that could happen. The key is to have the courage to face them as they come! Not to worry about the what ifs." When they arrived they looked around for anything they could find. "HELLO? Is someone there?" Pausing Emperor Shun-Yi looked serious for a moment as he remembered the old Slave building that was there. "Looks like someone finally destroyed that mans trash house, Hmn?" His eyes widened as he came across Ying Feng laying on the ground. "Oh my.. Young man! Young man are you hurt...?" Picking up Ying he hears her groan. "I see...you are a woman..." He blushed gently and gazed at the necklace in her hand. Picking her up he quickly carried her back to the carriage. "I'm not sure what went on here, but we must get back to the palace immediately!" Babying Ying in his arms he prayed for the girls health while his son stared at him.

Once they had all finally reached the palace, the emperor had Ying checked out and fixed immediately. When she finally came to she looked around tiredly. "HMn...what happened..?" The only thing she could remember was being at the slave house and almost getting taken by force. "HUH!" Sitting up straight she looked around and quickly realized that she was no longer there. What had happened to her?! Why was she here?! Who brought her here...? Had that guy gotten to her?!. "Hmn...?" Looking down she noticed her necklace that Houjun had given her and grasped it tightly. "You're...back..."

"Oh, good, you're awake! The Emperor will be here to see you shortly then." One of the serving women smiled at her.

"W-wait, Emperor...?! W-What happened to me? What Emperor?!"

"He is the Emperor of Tenkyoku. From what his highness has told us, he found you in a pile of rubble near one of the slave houses. He rescued you and we have helped to nurse you back to health."

"T-Thank you..."

When the emperor entered the room and smiled at her Ying immediately got nervous and turned away. "P-PLEASE...don't......get to close..."

"I see....so they did get to you then...?" The Emperor questioned. "You are safe here! I promise that no one here will bother you in such a way, ever, unless they wish to meet with immediate and severe punishment! You have my word. How did you end up in such a horrible place? What happened there...?"

Turning to look at him she sighed softly and began to explain her story to him. Everything from when she was a child up until now. Even adding in the parts about her being a warrior for the kingdom, her symbol lighting up as she explained. "P-please...don't tell anyone that I am a girl if you can help it. I'd ...... I'd rather not have anyone know. I ..... I don't trust anyone too much right now.. and I'd rather not...be looked at like.."

In utter shock and horror over all that he'd heard he waved his hand."Say nothing more. Your secret is safe with me! You may wear what you wish. If it is your wish to be looked upon as a man from those here in the palace than so be it. It is understandable why you would want such a thing after what you have been through! I must say that I am feeling quite favored upon at this moment. To find another Kirin warrior by just looking is a stroke of luck for me."

"Another warrior...?"

"Yes, for you see, my son is a Kirin warrior as well. He goes by the name, "Koukyuu". Though he doesn't take his title seriously enough yet. Perhaps, you, could change that some how just by being here. Please, accept my invitation to live here in the palace, Kyoku! It would be an honor for us...." Bowing slightly the Emperor waited for a reply. The serving ladies having gasped not used to seeing something like that.

"K-Kyoku? Wait...Me?! Is that my warrior name?"

"Yes, do you accept the offer...?"

It took her a moment to think about it. Everything that she'd been through already. There was SO much to take in, just SO much over the past few weeks that she didn't know how to react to any of it. However, it also in her mind didn't seem like it'd be a bad thing either. It seemed like the safest and best outcome for her. "I accept. Thank you, your Highness..." Bowing right back she smiled at him.

"Thank you very much! I will leave you to continue your rest. When you are fully healed, I will speak to you again. Until then, feel free to roam around and do as you wish, so long as it isn't destroying my palace." Laughing he smiled and waved, leaving to go back to the throne room.

As the weeks passed by Ying slowly started coming around. She dressed herself up from head to toe in boys clothes. The entire time her secret staying safe with very few people in the palace. Koukyuu kept the secret as did the Emperor and the two maids that helped Ying along. Still Ying found herself frightened of almost every male that she'd seen. There was always a nervous feeling to them every-time she'd see them. She could never quite look them in the eyes without getting panicked and running away. At night she'd find herself crying constantly about both the slave house and about losing Houjun. Feelings of anger, hate, regret, sadness, and despair constantly swirled around her mind toying with her emotions until something finally snapped. A memory crossed her mind of Mister Ri telling her to no matter what always fight and protect the little people. To Protect those that are weaker than her. That's right! Maybe she couldn't protect herself but she could definitely protect others from meeting the same fate.

True she was terrified of men and could never really trust being around them alone for too long. Whenever she was, her heart would eventually find it's way into her throat with fear and panic. Everyday she'd start to practice long and hard to work on her powers to try and hone them so she could get her revenge on all slave traders and those who would trick and rape girls. She was going to make it her personal project to make sure no woman would have to see the horrors she'd seen or experienced. Yes, her fear had corrupted into anger. Her powers had started to give her both an edge, confidence and at times a rather large ego! Especially, when it comes down to it that she could use her powers well, but still had no real control.

On one sunny day she walked through the palace grounds her hands shoved into some pockets as she heard a commotion. "Hrmn...?" The sounds of name calling filled her ears as well as grunts and whimpers. "What's goin' on..?" She mumbled to herself as she curiously ran toward the noises. When she arrived on the scene she looked around the corner of one of the buildings. There in front of her stood two guards bullying someone. Her eyes slowly narrowed as she watched and listened to the men.

"You damn coward! GET up and FIGHT!" One of them kicked the person laying on the ground. A red looking puddle slowly began to form from under the man with the white hair.

"Y-you idiot! You made the Prince bleed! NOW what will we do!? He's going to tell his father, we'll be HUNG if he finds out!"

"HAH, This WIMP?! He's too much of a coward to dare tell on us...! He's all bark and NO bite..!" The stronger looking man grinned. "He deserves it for all the trouble he's caused us! His constant pranking has become rather annoying!"

"HEY! You two bimbos, why dontcha pick on somebody your own size?! You blabber on about that man being a wimp, but look who's talkin'! You're the ones standing around kicking a prince! How dare you insult that man! I'm sure he's 10 times braver than either of you put together! Just wait'll he gets up, We'll BOTH kick yer...,...ER...." Ying's eyes bulged out of her head as she did a double take. To Ying's surprise the Prince had bolted, her jaw hitting the ground as she watched him cowardly run away.

"THANKS, TOMBOY~!! TELL ME HOW IT GOES!"

The two guards flailed and pointed at the ground. "W-Why that bastard!! IT WAS A TRICK! He wasn't bleeding..!"

"WHAT?!" Ying ran over and looked down at the mess her eye and mouth having started to twitch. "Well I'll be...heh, that was pretty tricky.." Looking up she grinned nervously at the two guards. "Ah...why don't you have a seat boys?!" Using some of her life force she blared a couple of blasts right into them, sending them flying a few feet back. "Now to catch up with that....Prince!" Running after him she grumbled as she didn't like being made out to be a sucker.

Reaching the princes room she slammed open the door and growled. "HEY YOU! What the hell was THAT all about huh!? Just leaving me to take the fall for ya!"

"I wasn't leavin you to take the fall! But someone like me is very delicate you see. I wouldn't want my beauty to be destroyed and besides...fighting is so...violent! " Koukyuu shuddered. Ying twitched as she stared at him blinking not amused. "Someone of your caliber is far more suited for this rough housing! You're clumsy, boyish, have no figure so to speak, you can take hits and are used to crawling in the dirt!"

"Oh....really?"

"Did I mention I'm allergic to pain?" Grinning nervously he swallowed at her menacing expression. As he watched her step closer and closer the prince cowered and screamed like a little girl.

"Oddly enough, that was satisfying in it's own way... huh..! Okay, I'm good, LATER Prince Pansy!" Grinning Ying laughed and left the room groaning at the thought of the task that the Emperor gave her. "I'm supposed to turn that mess into a warrior..? Augh... THIS ISN'T GOING TO WORK!! Men are SO stupid! They are either scaredy cats, macho guys with NO sense of humor, or are just flat out pain's in the ass! I HATE MEN!"

As time goes by Ying and Koukyuu started to act more and more like brother and sister. The shenanigans they'd play on each other when the other wasn't looking. The fact that while they could agree on things, they also disagreed on many others. Constantly at each others throats over different things that each one would do that the other hated. Koukyuu was quite content with being the spoiled rotten brat he was. Lazying about the palace, being waited on hand and foot. Not daring to lift a finger to do any work nor any sort of work outs. While Ying continued her quest to take down all of the bad men that she possibly could! Over time she'd work up a reputation around town as the local "white knight" for the ladies. Which is something she never calculated in her mind when she decided to dress up as a guy.

Meanwhile during this time Houjun had fully taken on his responsibility to become Chichiri. Since the loss of Ying Feng he pushed more of his past self into his present one. He went as far to reclaim the hairstyle from his past life and began his training at Mt. Taikyoku even if Taiitsukun wasn't around anymore. It just seemed to feel right to go there and train and hone in on his powers to regain them up to full speed as he used to have them. He even managed to find his old wardrobe and mask which he smiled at briefly. It was like finding an old friend again. "Looks like I'm going to need you again, y'know..?" And with that he placed the mask onto his face and sighed. "The last time I wore you was when I lost my fiance and best friend... Heh, and even though I saved both of them.. I still managed to lose, her. Looks like I'll have a lot of training to do before the new priestess arrives. I can't imagine Miaka coming back here again... I wonder what she'll be like...? If she's anything like Miaka in the least, I'm sure we'll be alright, y'know." Looking up at the sky he smiled through the mask taking in the calming scenery before he began his training for the next 4 years until the new priestess would come.

The End.....(For Now.)


End file.
